Head Boy and Girl
by Kiwi-San
Summary: Hermione got Head Girl in her 7th year at Hogwarts. Her and the new Head Boy have to live in the same common room. Its decorated in both house colors! Will she fall in love? Will someone they never expect help them?
1. Hermione's Letter

Hermione was at the Burrow with her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They would be starting their 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a week. They were eating dinner outside that night. (The kitchen was way too small.) Bill and Charlie, Ron's eldest brothers, came to visit.

Hermione was looking at the stars. She saw an owl fly over and drop a stack of letters in front of Mrs. Weasley.

"Ah, Hogwarts letters," said Mrs. Weasley. She handed everyone his or her letters.

Hermione's felt heavy, like it did when she got her prefect's badge. She opened it and pulled out three different pieces of paper and a badge.

"Oh my God! I'm Head Girl!" excitedly yelled Hermione. Harry and Ron, who were on either side of her, turned away from the conversations and looked at her badge.

"Congrats Hermione!" they said hugging her. Everyone clapped.

She picked up the first not. It read:

_Dear Ms Granger,  
__We are please to inform you that you have been chosen for new Head Girl. Be in the front compartment of the train on September 1st. You'll get orders from Professor Dumbledore to give to the Prefects.  
__Professor McGonagall_

The second one as her book list and the third one was the reminder that the train will leave King's Cross on September 1st at 11:00 a.m. sharp. She let everyone read the letter. They all clapped and congratulated her again. She grinned.

Hermione looked at her badge. It had an H in the middle for Head Girl. The H was gold and the background was a sparkly red.

Her badge sat on Ginny's dresser for the rest of the week. She didn't need to polish it every hour like Percy did when he got his.

"So, as new Head Girl, what do you have planned for us this year," asked Harry.

"Well, I can't really tell you yet," said Hermione. "I don't know what I can do."

"Besides, she can't tell us anyway," said Ron. "We're not prefects. Most of the stuff is secret."

"But I will tell you guys. As long as you don't tell anyone," said Hermione.

"Good," laughed Harry and Ron.


	2. Head Boy

The week past fast for Harry, Ron, and Hermione likes. They apparated to King's Cross, went through the barrier, and got on the train.

"I'll come back when I'm done," said Hermione. She walked to the front compartment.

"Hey Hermione," said Padma and Justin, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's prefects.

"You got Head Girl!" squealed Padma.

"Yep! "I'm so happy. Do you know who's the Head Boy?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Padma.

"Oh," said Hermione. "I think I know who it is. I'll go look for him." She left. She looked in all the compartments until she came to a middle one.

"Need anything Hermione?" asked Draco. All his friends looked at him. He wasn't wearing his trademark sneer. Hermione noticed that he didn't call her Granger or Mudblood. She also noticed he was wearing his Head Boy badge.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere Malfoy?" asked Hermione. He noticed her badge and smacked himself in the head.

"I forgot, I'm sorry," said Draco.

"Yeah, whatever, come on," said Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, where were you. The meeting was supposed to start already," snapped Professor McGonagall when they reached the front.

"It's my fault professor. I was with my friends. She came and found me," said Draco. Hermione looked at him. He would never do that. Normally he would just smirk. But, yet, he didn't.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore needs to talk with you two," said McGonagall. Dumbledore came and showed them into an empty compartment.

"Well, congratulations," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor," they said.

"Now, this year we can have three balls. You two get to choose when. You design the decorations. Prefects can help design and put up. You can make the dates for Hogsmead trips or you can leave it up to the prefects. This year, the Head Boy and Girl will share a living corridors. There are two doors that lead to the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms. Prefects also have a living corridors. There's a door leading to them too," said Dumbledore

"Whoa! Wait, I have to live with HIM for more than a year and a half!" Hermione said standing up and pointed at Draco.

"Yep, well, that's all. I'll keep on up dating you two as the year goes on," Dumbledore said leaving.

Hermione left to the Prefect compartment. She and Draco went over what Dumbledore said.

"I think you two and the new prefects should be in charge of Hogsmead stuff," said Draco.

"We can have the balls on Halloween, Christmas, and Valentine's Day," said Hermione.

"We should meet at least once a week," said Draco. "For meetings." They talked for about another hour. Hermione and Draco declared the meeting was over.

Hermione got up to leave, but Draco was standing in front of the door looking at her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later, bye," said Draco. He turned around and left towards his compartment.

"What?" yelled Hermione after him.

"I can't tell you yet," Draco yelled back.

"Ok," said Hermione to herself. She went to find Harry and Ron.

"Hey Hermione," said Harry when she got into the compartment. She started telling them about Draco and that she has to live with him.

"Well, that's strange," said Ron.

"Very," said Harry.

"Yeah, well, I'll just have to deal," said Hermione.

"If he gives you any shit, you can tell us and we'll jinx him," said Ron. Harry nodded.

"I think he has a crush on her," said Ginny.

"What? Impossible," said Hermione. "He clearly hates me."

"Not today," sad Ginny. "Ron, remember that one kid that always picked on me when I was little? He turned out to like me."

"Yeah, I didn't like him much," said Ron.

"Yeah, but you were a little kid, not a teenager. Malfoy HATES me," said Hermione.

"I remember Dumbledore telling me last year that Snape had a crush on my mum when they went to school. He called her the same things Malfoy calls you," said Harry. "Ginny might be right."

"You're-that can't be," said Hermione.

"Why not? You're pretty," said Ginny. Hermione blushed. "He probably wants to tell you he likes you."

"Believe what you want. I-that can't be," said Hermione.


	3. Head Boy's and Girl's Common Room

The train soon slowed to a stop. Hermione left to go site on the Head carriage. They would be arriving first. Draco climbed in about a minute after she did. He sat in front of her.

"What is it you want to tell me?" asked Hermione.

"I can't tell you yet," said Draco.

"Why did you even tell me you wanted to tell me something if you can't tell me," said Hermione.

"Because," said Draco.

Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes. They sat in silence the rest of the way. As soon as the carriage stopped, Hermione jumped out to find Harry and Ron. They headed for the Great Hall and sat down. The Sorting took 25 minutes, and then Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome! Now I need to assign new Gryffindor and Slytherin prefects. I thought it would be better to do it here. This year, you can be a 7th year down to a 5th year. Ginny Weasley for Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini for Slytherin," said Dumbledore.

"Sorry professor, but I can't, I'm moving to Germany next week," said Blaise.

"Well, then Draco Malfoy, do you think you can do Head Boy and be a kind of a Prefect?" asked Dumbledore. Draco nodded.

"Ok, good, let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore. The plates began to fill with food.

After the feast was over Dumbledore stood up. "Heads, prefects, follow me."

Hermione and Ginny said bye and got up. They first went to the prefects? common room. It had four love seat couches. Each one had the colors of one of the houses. Everyone had his or her own room. Then Dumbledore, Hermione, and Draco went through the portrait that had Hermione and Draco waving on it. It led the Hermione and Draco's common room. It was wonderful! It had a Gryffindor and Slytherin house couches in front of the fire, a library, two bathroom and two bedrooms. It also had a portrait of Godric Gryffindor that led to the Gryffindor common room and Salazar Slytherin led to the Slytherin common room.

"Well, good night," said Dumbledore. He left.

"Wow, it's nice," said Draco.

"Yep," said Hermione. She went up to her room and looked around. 'What? No bathroom!' thought Hermione. She went back downstairs. "There's no bathroom in my room."

Draco pointed to the two bathroom doors. "They're right there."

"What if one of us comes out with only a towel on and the other is on the couch reading and looks up?" said Hermione.

"Well, even better for the one sitting on the couch," smiled Draco. Hermione was going to slap him, but he stopped her hand in mid-air. "You know, I had a red mark for two days last time. You've got a strong slap." Hermione pulled away and went to her room.

Draco knocked on her door five minutes after.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Can I come in?" asked Draco.

"Sure," Hermione said sitting up and pulling the sheets above her chest. Draco came in and sat down on her bed.

"I'm sorry," said Draco.

"For...?" asked Hermione.

"For the past six years of calling you names," said Draco.

"I'm sorry for slapping you," said Hermione.

"Well, good night," said Draco.

"'Night," said Hermione.

For the first night in a long time, he slept great. He'd finally told her sorry. 'Now I just need to tell her how I fell,' thought Draco.

Hermione, on the other hand, had trouble falling asleep. Draco had confused her. Did he like her...And if he did, why wait?


	4. Draco's Secret

The next few weeks, Draco was being really nice. At first it was only in the common room, but soon he stopped calling her names altogether. Hermione liked it, but it was really weird! 'This new Draco Malfoy, but why has he changed?' thought Hermione in the common room when she was doing her Potion's essay on her cute, little, Gryffindor desk. She learned to call him by Draco too.

Neither of them caught the other coming out of the shower yet. They had enough sense to get dressed in the bathroom.

Draco still hadn't told her his little secret. Every time she asked him, he'd just say, "Not yet" She soon stopped bugging him.

"I'm going to go visit Harry and Ron, bye," said Hermione.

"See you," said Draco.

She said the password, and Godric Gryffindor's portrait opened. She went down a hall and stepped into the Gryffindor common room. She spotted Harry and Ron where the three of them used to sit before she got Head Girl.

"Hey guys," said Hermione.

"Hey," said Harry and Ron.

"Is Draco giving you any shit yet?" asked Ron.

"No Ron. He's being really nice," said Hermione. "You hear him in class and stuff."

"I told you he likes you," said Ginny.

"You're right," said Hermione. She checked her watch. "Crap, we need to go to a prefect meeting." She hugged them and her and Ginny left through the portrait.

"Wow, you got it nice here," said Ginny. She walked up to Hermione's room and looked around.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Over there," Hermione pointed to a door.

"Well, that sucks," said Ginny.

"Not according to him," Hermione smiled and pointed at Draco. He smiled too. They left for the prefect meeting. They talked about Hogsmead dates and the Halloween ball.

"Good night," said Hermione and Draco. They left.

Hermione sat on the Gryffindor couch with her Potions essay. She still needed five inches.

"I'm ready," said Draco.

"Ready for...?" asked Hermione.

"I'm ready to tell you," said Draco.

"Ok," said Hermione. She moved to a sitting position. "Sit down." Draco sat next to her.

"Well, I like you. More than a friend," said Draco.

Hermione looked into his eyes. They were serious. He was not joking. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"My heart has never changed. I always liked you. Since the day I saw you," said Draco.

"Then, why did you call me mudblood and all that?" asked Hermione.

"See, Crabbe's and Goyle's parents hated muggles. They were friends with my father," his eyes darkened, "If they ever saw me be nice to a muggle-born, they would tell me father," said Draco, his eyes darkened more.

"Ok," said Hermione. She didn't question his father. He clearly didn't want to talk about him. She didn't know what to say. She opened and closed her mouth a couple times. She didn't like him like that. "I'm very...glad... that you like me like that, but I only like you as a friend. I'm so sorry." She kissed his cheek and went to her room and locked it.

Draco sat there in front of the fire, staring blankly into it. He got up and decided to go for a walk. It wasn't late, just around 8:30. He'd have to get back to the common room before 11:00 that's when it sealed itself until 6:30 in the morning. He ran into Snape and Dumbledore.

"Sorry, professors," said Draco.

"What's the matter Draco?" asked Snape.

"Nothing," lied Draco. He didn't think it best to tell Snape that he liked Hermione. "Just felt like taking a walk."

"That's fine, just remember to be back in the common room before 11," said Dumbledore. Draco nodded.


	5. The Astronomoy Tower

Dracodecided to go to the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She heard Draco leave, so she came out and decided to go for a walk too.

"Hello Miss Granger. Decided to go for a walk?" asked Dumbledore from behind her.

"Yeah," said Hermione.

"Seems like a nice night for a walk," said Dumbledore.

"Did you run into Draco, by any chance?" asked Hermione.

"Actually, he ran into me. Yes, I think he went to the Astronomy Tower," said Dumbledore.

"Thanks," said Hermione. She headed for the Tower. She got there around 9:00.

Draco was leaning against the wall looking up. He didn't even notice her coming up the trapdoor.

Hermione stood next to him and looked up. "Beautiful night, isn?t it?"

Draco looked at her. He didn't say anything.

"I love the stars and the moon," said Hermione. She glanced at the moon. It had a red ring around it. "Ooh, look, red around the moon. There's been blood spilt or love is in the air." she looked up at him.

"How did you know I was up here?" asked Draco.

"Well, shortly after you left, I went for a walk. I ran into Dumbledore and asked him if he knew where you were. He said you headed towards here," said Hermione.

"Oh," said Draco.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione.

"No, I don't blame you. I wouldn't like me the way I acted either. I should be the one to be sorry," said Draco.

"But, these last few weeks, you've been civil and now we're friends. You liked me since our first year. We just became friends," said Hermione.

"I know, I'm rushing things, I'm sorry, but you did kiss me first," smiled Draco.

"That, my friend, was a friendly, I'm sorry that kiss. That doesn't count," said Hermione.


	6. The Halloween Dance

September past October came. Hermione, Draco, and the prefects were talking about the Halloween dance. It was only three weeks away. They were all making decorating plans and they were all going to put them up too.

When Halloween finally came, Hermione, Draco, and the prefects were excused from classes so they could start putting up decorations. Before lunch and dinner, they made the decorations invisible until every left. McGonagall questioned them about it.

"What have you five been doing all morning?" asked McGonagall.

"We've been putting up decorations," said Hermione.

"We've made them invisible so they can't see it yet," said Draco.

"Oh, well, I'll leave and let you get on with it," said McGonagall.

"Thanks," they said. They made everything visible when everyone left.

"I think it would be nice if the Head Boy and Girl go together and two prefects go. One of you girls would have to find someone to go with," said Dumbledore when he came to see how things were going.

"Ok," they said. Draco strode over to Hermione.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" asked Draco.

"Yes," smiled Hermione.

"Ginny, you don't mind if I go with Padma, do you?" asked Justin.

"Go ahead, I'm going with Dean Thomas," said Ginny.

"Ok," said Justin.

After dinner, they put up a few last minute decorations ad then went to their common room.

"Ginny, Padma! Come on let's go to my common room. Draco you can go in theirs with Justin," said Hermione. Draco and Justin rolled their eyes and headed for the prefects' common room.

Hermione, Ginny, and Padma got their dressed last week. Hermione asked Dumbledore if they could go to Muggle London. Hermione's dress was a mid-night blue color with no straps. Ginny's was a light pink with fat straps. Padma's was purple with straps that tied around her neck.

Hermione straightened her hair and putted it in a bun. Ginny left hers down with two or three braids around it. Padma put hers in a ponytail. That took them about an hour to get it all right. It was 7:15 and the dance started at eight.

"Are you girl ready yet?" yelled Draco from outside the bathroom door.

"No!" they all shouted.

"Dumbledore told us that me and you take the first dance, followed by the prefects," said Draco.

"Really? Ok," said Hermione.

About 35 minutes later, they came out. Draco was thunderstruck. Her dress hugged her curves perfectly, which, by the way, he'd never noticed before. He was wearing a semi-tight short sleeve shirt that showed off his nice body with black pants.

'Wow, I didn't know he had a body like that,' thought Hermione.

Ginny left to go find Dean. Hermione and Draco linked arms and headed for the Great Hall. Padma and Justin did the same.

When they got to the Entrance Hall, everyone was waiting to get in. Dumbledore told them to follow him to the front. They would be the first six to dance to the first song. Everyone was to watch.

The Great Hall was great. It had live bats, orange and black streamers, pumpkins, and orange and black candles everywhere. Instead of the four house tables, there were little round tables, enough for eight people, in the back of the Great Hall. The front was the dance floor. On the tables and all over the floor were black and orange muggle confetti shaped like witch's hats, ghosts, and pumpkins. It was really neat.

The six danced for what seemed like forever. All eyes were on Draco and Hermione. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were furious with the. For one, they didn't know they had to go together and thought they were dating. Second, they were really close to each other.

After the song ended, Ron, followed by Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor 7th year boys came over. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle came too.

"What do you think you're doing!" yelled Ron and Pansy at the same time. They glared at each other and went back to Draco and Hermione.

"Opening the dance!" yelled Draco and Hermione. They looked at each other.

"With him!" yelled Ron. Harry and Seamus had to hold him back, so he wouldn't charge.

"With her!" yelled Pansy.

"Dumbledore told us we had to!" yelled Draco.

"Shut-up Malfoy!" yelled Ron.

"Mr. Malfoy is telling the truth Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "Enjoy the dance that they prepared for you."

The Gryffindor boys left without a word. So did Pansy and her gang.

"I'll be right back," said Hermione. She went over to Harry and Ron, grabbed their wrists, and went out of the Great Hall. "What do you think you're doing? I was just dancing with him!"

"You've been spending to much time with him," said Ron.

"To prepare the dance! That's all we've been doing for the past three weeks," said Hermione.

"And what about before that?" asked Harry.

"Just being friends! Nothing more!" said Hermione. "And you wonder why I never told you what Draco wanted to tell me. Because I'd knew you'd kill him."

"The only person I have to kill is Voldemort. I don't want to kill anyone else," said Harry.

"Yeah, but Ron might," she rounded on Ron.

"I wouldn't," said Ron.

"What did Malfoy tell you?" asked Harry.

"I don't think I can tell you now," said Hermione. "Not until you two grow up and trust me." She kissed them on the cheek and went back to the dance.

"Ginny, you're brother is an overprotective ass," said Hermione when she found her.

"I know, he practically flipped when I told him I was going with Dean," said Ginny. Hermione laughed.

"I should go find Draco," said Hermione. "After all, I am his date." She found him alone at one of the table, alone. "I'm sorry about that."

"I wasn't your fault," said Draco. "You don't know what your friends were going to do."

"At least Pansy didn't try and bite your head off," said Hermione.

"She would've, but I think she saw Dumbledore coming," said Draco.

"Oh," said Hermione.

"Come on, let's dance," said Draco. He got up and took her to the dance floor. They danced a couple songs. Then, Hermione danced with the 7th year Gryffindor boys.

"This last song is a Muggle song, picked by our Head Girl, Hermione Granger and two prefects, Padma Patil and Ginny Weasley," said Dumbledore.

"Would you like to dance, Miss Granger?" smiled Draco.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy," smiled Hermione.

Hermione put her arms around his neck, he put his arms around her waist. The lights went down and the music started.

**_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_**

**_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_**

**_Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing 'em upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring you flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_**

**_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_**

**_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling_**

**_So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me_**

Hermione looked up and met Draco's eyes after the song ended. He kissed her in front on everyone. They kissed for about twenty seconds. They would have kissed longer, but Ron came up and pulled him off of her and started to punch him/ He wand lay forgotten.

"Ron! Stop!" yelled Hermione, but he ignored her.

Hagrid came up and pulled both of them up, they were dangling about a foot off the ground.

"Like father, like son," grunted Hagrid. He had to pick Luicus Malfoy and Arthur Weasley off each other when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in their 2nd year.

"I am not like my father. He was a bastard," snapped Draco.

"Put them down Hagrid," said Dumbledore.

"How dare you attack him Ronald Weasley. I am very disappointed in you. Fifty points from Gryffindor and two weeks of detention," snapped McGonagall.

"But, professor he was " said Ron.

"He was what Mr. Weasley? I didn't see him attack anyone or do anything," said McGonagall.

"Come with me, we need to decide what your punishment is going to be." With one last glare at Draco, he left.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Yeah," said Draco.

"Come on, let's go to our common room," said Hermione. With one last look at Harry, they left.

"But, it's still a kiss," said Draco.

"Whatever," said Hermione.

"Which one do you think it is?" asked Draco.

"Which one of what?" asked Hermione.

"Of the moon," said Draco glancing up at it.

"Love," said Hermione, "love that you hidden from me for a very long time."

"Come on, if we don't go to the common room now, we won't be able to get in," said Draco.

"Ok," said Hermione. They headed back to the common room in silence.

"Good night," they said to each other and went to bed.


	7. Talking With Harry and Ron

When they got to their common room, Hermione went to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth for Draco's eye and lip.

He was sitting on his couch when she came out. She went over and sat next to him to dab his eye and lip.

"I'm so sorry," said Hermione.

"It wasn't your fault," said Draco.

"I know, but still," Hermione said dabbing his eyes. After the bleeding stopped Hermione put the towel away and came back. "I can't believe Ron did that."

"It was coming," said Draco.

"I know, but I wasn't expecting it to be one of my best friends," said Hermione.

There was a moment of silence, which was broken by a tapping noise on the window. Hermione got up and opened the window. The owl flew in and dropped a letter on Draco's lap, then left.

"Who's it from?" asked Hermione.

"Potter and Weasley," said Draco. Hermione looked confused. "It's for you." He handed her the letter.

_Hermione, met us in our common room as soon as you get this.  
__Harry and Ron_

"They want to talk with me right now," said Hermione. "I'll be right back."

She left through the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. Harry was practicing dueling. Not wizard dueling, but sword dueling. He couldn't kill Voldemort with magic, so he decided to use Godric Gryffindor's sword. He was practicing with a muggle-born fully qualified wizard that learned sword fighting before he got into Hogwarts.

"Sit, I'll be right here practicing, but I?ll still be here," panted Harry.

"Why did you kiss Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me," said Hermione.

"Then-why-didn't-you-push-away," panted Harry.

"I don't know," said Hermione. She dropped her head so Ron couldn't see her.

"I can't believe it," said Ron. "I thought I knew you better than that."

"Well, you don't. And you know what? I liked it! I like him ok! I'm 17, stop treating me like a little kid. I can like whomever I want!" Hermione yelled standing up.

"Traitor! Leave!" Harry yelled pointing to the portrait she came in. Everyone was staring at them.

"I'd rather be anywhere but here," said Hermione. She left through the portrait and went down the tunnel.


	8. Six Years of Hidden Love Comes Out

By the time she got to her common room, she was in tears.

"Hermione, what happened?" asked Draco.

"They don't want to be friends anymore," cried Hermione.

"It's ok. Everything will be ok," said Draco.

"We've been in fights before, but they had fire in their eyes," cried Hermione. "They were furious because I didn't push away."

"It's ok," said Draco, hugging her.

"I like you. I liked you since the first time I met you, but I couldn't like you. I couldn't bring myself to like you. So, I thought I threw that feeling away, but I didn't. I realized that after you kissed me," cried Hermione.

"When did you try to throw it away?" asked Draco.

"In our 2nd year," Hermione said wiping her tears.

"Oh, that's when I called you a mudblood. Look, I'm sorry about that, my father was ere and that's what he taught me when I was young. I didn't like it, but if he knew that," Draco shuddered.

"Then why are you being nice now?" asked Hermione.

"Well, as you know, he escaped from Azkaban last summer," said Draco.

"Yeah, I read about that," said Hermione.

"Well, when he got home, he killed my mum in front of me," tears started to stream from his face. "I know don't why he kill her. I just heard them fighting, and I came down to tell them to stop, but he killed her, right in front of me. He didn't know that there were Aurors outside, protrolling the neighborhood. They had heard her screams and poisoned him before he could kill be or apparate," said Draco. Hermione hugged him tightly.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," said Hermione. "It's ok, just let it out. It?s ok to cry. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"Thanks," said Draco.

"What would your father do if he knew you were being nice to a muggle-born?" asked Hermione.

"Well, when I got in trouble when I was younger, he'd use the Crucio on me. That's probably what he'd do," said Draco.

"Oh my God. That's horrible," said Hermione.

"Come on, it's two in the morning, we need to go to bed," said Hermione. She kissed Draco goodnight and went to her room.


	9. Meetings

For the next couple days at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, the Slytherin's were glaring at Draco, and the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, and Ravenclaw's were all glaring at Hermione. The Gryffindor's isn;t even want to sit next to her. She ate and left. She didn't even want to answer questions that she knew in class.

Draco on the other hand, didn't mind he was getting ignored by everyone. He didn't answer questions in class anyway. But, he wasn't smirking everywhere he went anymore.

"Professor Dumbledore, have you noticed that the school is ignoring Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy since they kissed? Even Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are ignoring her," McGonagall whispered to Dumbledore during lunch one day.

"Yes, it's horrible," said Dumbledore. "Come on, get the Head of Houses together and let's go to my office."

McGonagall gathered the Head of houses and went to Dumbledore's office.

"Can you believe the way these kids are acting? It's so childish," said Professor Sprout.

"It's so wrong," squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"They need their own table. Starting tomorrow, they sit next to us," said Dumbledore.

"Ok," said all the Heads.

The next day, Dumbledore set up a table enough for two.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, come here," said Dumbledore when they came into the Great Hall.

"Yes, professor," said Hermione.

"For the rest of the year, you'll sit here?" Dumbledore said, waving a hand to the little table.

"Thanks professor," said Draco.

"The Head of Houses and I have noticed that the whole school has turned on you since Halloween," said Dumbledore. They nodded.

"People are so cruel," said Hermione.

"Some are," said Dumbledore. "Well, breakfast is about to start." He went and sat down in his chair.

"He's a great man," said Hermione. "I was getting lonely at my table."

"So was I," said Draco.

"I don't think the meeting will go well today," said Hermione.

"Nope," said Draco.

"Come on Ron!" said Harry. "We're going to miss breakfast."

"I need to finish this essay," said Ron. "It's due today."

"Why didn't you do it yesterday?" asked Harry.

"I miss her Harry," said Ron. "I couldn't do it."

"You miss her? She didn't push away from Malfoy," said Harry.

"Harry, we can't stay mad at her forever," said Ron. When they got to the Great Hall.

"You can't, but I can," said Harry.

"You're jealous. She broke up with you last year, and now you're jealous," said Ron.

"I will never be jealous of Malfoy. And don't forget, she went out with you and broke up with you too," said Harry.

"I know that, and I still like her," said Ron. "That's why I miss her."

"To tell you the truth I miss her too," said Harry. "But right now, I don't want to miss her."

"What if she does start dating Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"She's not that stupid," said Harry. "But, I think she might."

"Look, they got their own table," said Ron.

"Look, they're laughing," said Harry.

"If you two miss her, then tell her you're sorry," said Ginny, making them jump. "I thought you two would value friendship over relationships."

"She needs to say sorry to us," said Harry.

"For something she had no control of?" said Ginny.

"She could have pulled away," said Ron.

"Whatever," said Ginny. She walked away.

"Do think hell will break out during the meeting?" Draco asked later that night; about an hour before the meeting.

"I don't even think there'll be a meeting," said Hermione.

An hour later they got up and swept through the portrait of Padma, Justin, and Ginny. The real Padma, Justin, and Ginny were waiting on the couch.

"Hello, so first order of business, Hogsmead," said Draco.

"Ginny, have your finished the dates yet?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I got six lists so we can hang them in the house common room and in here and in your common room," said Ginny. "Instead of just posting the next date, I put all the dates."

"Great, let's go hang them up," said Hermione.

"You hang it in the Gryffindor common room," said Ginny.

"No, I'll hang them in here," said Hermione. ?You do it.?

"Fine," Ginny said going through the portrait. Hermione hung up the dates in the prefects" common room and hers and Draco's common room.

"You guys aren't mad at us, are you?" asked Hermione when everyone got back.

"No, we can't be mad at you," said Ginny. She gave Hermione and Draco a hug. Padma and Justin came over and joined the hug. Draco felt uncomfortable with the hugging, but didn't protest. At least the entire school wasn't mad at him, just four out of a whole bunch.

"Ok, thanks guys," said Hermione. They went on talking about Christmas stuff.

"Well, good night," said Hermione an hour later. Her and Draco went to their common room.

"Well, that went well," said Draco.

"It did, at least everyone's not mad at us," said Hermione. "I just wish Harry and Ron weren't mad at me."

"It's their loss," Draco said kissing her.

"I know," smiled Hermione.


	10. First Quidditch Match of the Season

Tomorrow was the first match of the season. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. The Slytherin team couldn't kick Draco off the team because they had no replacements. If they tried to harm him, that person would be taken of the team permanently.

"Draco, sit down, you're going to pace a hole in the floor," said Hermione.

"I can't. Potter is going to try anything to try and knock me off my broom," said Draco.

"Since when were you afraid of Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not," said Draco.

"Ok, then sit down," said Hermione. Draco sat down next to her. "Why don't you resign if you're so worried?"

"I can't do that. If I do, Potter will think I'm afraid of him. I'm not," said Draco. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I'm not, I just don't want to be killed."

"He won't kill you. He only wants to kill Voldemort," said Hermione.

"I know," said Draco. "Why does HE have to kill him? Can't anyone kill him?"

"They share this prophecy thing," said Hermione.

"Oh," said Draco.

Draco couldn't sleep that night. Hermione heard his bed squeak everytime he rolled over. She could also hear him say 'no' over and over again. She put on her bathrobes and hurried to his room.

"Draco! It's ok. Tomorrow's game will be fine," she said touching his forehead. He jerked awake and grabbed her arm. (Just like in Pirates of the Caribbean when Elizabeth first met Will.) He was sweating. "Nothing will happen tomorrow."

"I wasn't dreaming about the game," said Draco.

"Then, what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"I saw my father murder my mother again," said Draco. Hermione hugged him. "Then I saw him murder you." Hermione hugged him tighter.

"It was just a dream, go back to sleep," said Hermione. She kissed him and left.

About five hours later, he got up and went down to breakfast with Hermione.

"Ok, I'm want anyone who has the quaffle to win. So if Slytherin has the quaffle, I want them to win, but if Gryffindor has the quaffle, I want them to win. This way, I'm not totally against either team," said Hermione when they sat down

"Ok," said Draco. He got up five minutes later and headed to the locker rooms to change into his green robes. Harry and Ron got up at the same time.

"Have fun Malfoy," said Harry.

"Trust me, with you playing, I will," said Draco.

Harry and Ron went to their locker room. Draco smirked, which he hadn't done in a long time, at them and went into his won.

The teams came out and flew into the air, the balls released, and the game began. Draco was about twenty feet above the game, looking for the snitch.

Harry had seen the snitch, so did Draco. But his Nimbus 2001 was not chance against a Firebolt.

"Come on, faster," Draco urged his broom.

"You're not going to win Malfoy, so give up," said Harry. Then, out of nowhere, two bludgers hit the both of them. The snitch flew away. They weren't seriously hurt though.

"Damn it," said Draco.

This game had more fouls than the last game for the Cup in Draco's third year and it was only half way! Most of the fouls were made on Draco. The Gryffindor's weren't losing though, Ron was a very great Keeper, almost as good as Oliver Wood.

Draco couldn't wait until the match was over; it was getting nasty. "Come on, where are you," Draco muttered to himself. The score was 100-90 Gryffindor.

Then he saw it, the snitch. He sped toward it, hoping that Harry hadn't seen him, but he did. Draco was much ahead, maybe he'd be able to catch it.

"Not today, not ever Malfoy. I've never lost a match against Slytherin, and that won't start now," Harry said elbowing him. Draco elbowed back. They dived and with arms out, Harry caught the snitch. 250-90!

"Gryffindor wins!" yelled Madam Hooch.

"Why didn't you catch the snitch?" yelled the Slytherin captain.

"Hello! He has a Firebolt! I have a Nimbus 2001!" yelled Draco.

"Then buy a Firebolt!" yelled the captain.

"No!" yelled Draco.

"Why!" yelled the captain.

"Because I resign! I will not be on the team if everyone hates me!" yelled Draco. He stormed to the locker room.


	11. Christmas

"I'm happy I resigned the team. I have more time for you, homework, and Head Boy duties," Draco said three weeks later. There was one week to Christmas.

"Me too," Hermione said kissing him. "Damn it, prefect meeting, come on. We'll rain check this." Draco smiled and went through the Prefect portrait.

"Well, let's talk Christmas decorations," Hermione said when they got to the meeting.

"We should keep the 12 Hogwarts tree that are put up every year," said Justin.

"Mistletoe everywhere, and holly," smiled Padma.

"How about we put the tables on sides and have the dance floor in the middle," said Draco. They nodded in agreement.

"Live fairies flying everywhere," said Hermione.

"Lots of sweets," said Padma. Everyone nodded again. They talked about it for another hour, then Hermione and Draco went back to their common room.

"Can I take the rain check now?" asked Draco, smiling.

"Sure," Hermione said kissing him.

The next few days went by very fast. Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Padma, and Justin were busy running around, decorating the corridors with mistletoe, holly, and fairies. They would be decorating the Great Hall on Christmas and would be disappearing some of the stuff.

Hermione and Draco went to every classroom to put a miniature tree. When they got to Professor McGonagall's room, she was teaching them how to change an animal into a water goblet.

"Remember doing that Draco," Hermione whispered as they placed the tree down and started to decorate it.

After they finished, they went to Professor Flitwick's class. He was teaching them the levitating charm to a group or 1st years.

"Where would you like your tree?" Hermione asked Flitwick.

"Over there," squeaked Flitwick. She put down the tree on the table. She heard a couple 1st years saying it like Ron had when they were 1st years.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" a Ravenclaw girl shouted, pointing her wand at the feather, no effect.

"Sweetie, you're saying it wrong," the girl looked up at her, "it's Win-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long," Hermione smiled. The girl tried it again and her feather levitated.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," said Hermione. She put the finishing touches on the tree.

"Why did you do that? You know she hates you," Draco said when they left.

"I know, but she was saying it wrong," said Hermione.

They went to the rest of the classes and decorated the trees, then went back to the prefect's common room and waited for the prefects to get back. They were putting up holly, mistletoe, and fairies in the corridors. About five minutest after Hermione and Draco came back, they came back.

"So, did you finish?" asked Draco.

"Yep," they said together.

"Good, then, the last thing to decorate is the Great Hall. We'll do that tomorrow," said Hermione.

"Well, goodnight," said Draco. Hermione and him left to their common room.

The next morning Hermione crept into Draco's room. She wanted to get a laugh when she woke him up. She quietly as possible and trying not to laugh or make the bed move a lot as she crawled on the bed next to Draco. She grabbed his quill off of the bedside table and tickled his ear. He brushed his ear and rolled over.

"Draco, get up!" smiled Hermione.

"No," said Draco. "What time is it?" He didn't look at her. HE was still half-asleep.

"Hermione smiled and said, "It's 6:30."

"Women, go to bed, it's too early, even for Christmas," said Draco. Hermione sniggered.

"Do you really think it's 6:30?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, all I know is sleep," said Draco.

"Fine," Hermione said going to the door and opened it then closed it like she was leaving. She went back to his bed and crawled back on it, not caring how much movement is made. "But, you have to get up, the I won't be all by myself."

"Then go to the prefect's common room," said Draco.

"Fine. Then I'll wake Justin up so we can go make-out," smiled Hermione.

"What?" Draco said bolting upright into a sitting position. Hermione laughed.

"I'm only joking. The only person I want to make-out with is you," said Hermione.

"Good," said Draco. "Now that I'm up, I'm up." He got out of bed and him and Hermione went to their Christmas tree. "It's 8:00, you said it was 6:30."

"Yeah, I thought it would be funny," smiled Hermione.

Hermione picked up a package addressed to her. "It's from Harry and Ron. I didn't expect them to get me anything."

"Did you get them something?" asked Draco.

"Yes," said Hermione. She opened it and pulled out an orb. It hovered about a foot above her hand. Both of their eyes widened.

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"It's an Evil Detector. It turns a very, very dark black when evil's around. When its bright white, like it is now, there's no evil around. I read about it in a book," said Hermione. "This costs a fortune."

"Well, we know one thing," said Draco.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"That Weasley didn't buy it," laughed Draco.

"If you didn't know, he won the annul Daily Prophet draw again. 2,00 galleons this time," snapped Hermione. "Maybe you didn't notice his new school robes and dress robes."

"I don't go around school examining everyone's robes," snapped Draco.

"There's a note," said Hermione.

_This works just like a Sneakoscope, but this is far more effective. When it turns black, tell Harry. It probably will mean Voldemort's somewhere near. These magnet things are to keep the orb from slowly levitating upwards.  
__Harry and Ron_

Hermione noticed that Draco's hand was above it. He was moving his hand slowly upward. He didn't want to touch it.

"Here," Hermione said giving him a magnet. It stopped levitating. She took the other one and put it under it. She took the one Draco had and slowly went towards the orb. She set it down on the table next to her. She still couldn't believe they'd spend that much on her, friends or not. She only bought them candy and a book.

Padma and Justin got her books, and Ginny got her a beautiful necklace. She got Padma and Ginny bracelets and Justin a book.

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Hermione's eyes widened.

"It's not what you think it is," quickly said Draco.

"Ok," said Hermione. She took the box from him an untied the ribbon. She slowly opened the box. Inside the box was an emerald and ruby studded bracelet. Around the emeralds were pure silver and around the rubies were pure gold. The stones were shaped as little hearts.

"Oh my God Draco! It's beautiful! Are they real?" Hermione asked examining the bracelet.

"Its all real," said Draco.

"Wow!" Hermione said as she put it on.

She got up and sat on his lap. He put his arms around her waist. He'd finally got her. After six long years of secret love, he got her, and he has no father to tell him not to love her. But - 'Shit, there's still Voldemort,' thought Draco. 'It's a good thing Potter and Weasley gave her the Evil Detector Orb.'

"What are you thinking about?" asked Hermione.

"You and me," said Draco.

"Oh," said Hermione. She got off his lap and gave him a box. He opened it and inside was a snitch signed by all the Bulgarian team. It was inside a glass box.

"Hermione! How'd you get this?" asked Draco.

"Just because me and Victor Krum broke up, doesn't mean we're not friends. I asked him if he'd et the whole team to sign a snitch," said Hermione. She moved back to his lap and he put his arms back around her wait.

"Come on you two, you're going to miss breakfast," Ginny said from behind them. They both jumped.

"Ginny look," Hermione said as they walked to the Great Hall.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful. Did he get it for you," she said nodded at Draco.

"Yep," said Hermione.

"Wow! Is it real?" asked Ginny.

"Yep," said Hermione. Ginny said bye and went to sit at the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Draco sat at theirs.

"Well, the corridors are great," said Draco.

"They did a great job," said Hermione.

After they ate, Dumbledore told everyone that they weren't allowed in the Great Hall until lunch, which would be at noon.

"We should put mistletoe over all the tables," suggested Padma.

"Yeah, and red, green, and white table cloths," said Ginny. Everyone nodded.

"Both muggle and wizard music," said Justin. Everyone nodded, including Draco.

They spent all morning decorating. They didn't vanish a few things, but hat big things, they did.

It was really spectacular when they finished. They had about two hours to get ready for the dance.

Hermione's dress was a floor-length gown of a mid-night blue color. It swooped low in the front and zipped low in the back. She wore a sparkly dark blue eye shadow with a red color lipstick. She straightened her hair and curled the ends. She wore it down.

Ginny's dress went halfway to her knees and was snowy white with glitter. It tied around her neck. She wore a light eye shadow and a bright red lipstick. She out her hair in a bun with her bangs out. She was going to the dance with Dean again.

Padma wore a mini-skirt with a tube-top. Her skirt was black and her top was white. They both a glitter on them. She wore white eye shadow and a red color lipstick. She put her hair in a ponytail with her bangs out.

Justin wore black pants with a white shirt. He wore a black jacket over it. He was going with Padma.

Draco wore the same thing he wore at the Halloween dance. The only difference was the shirt. He decided to wear a long-sleeved shirt than a short-sleeved one.

The door to the girls' bathroom opened. Draco looked up when Hermione stepped out. She was beautiful. More beautiful than last time because they had to go with each other and they weren't going out.

"You like it?" Hermione asked as she twirled around.

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful," said Draco.

"Thanks, my mum and dad bought it for me for Christmas, but it came late," said Hermione.

He put his arm around her waist and they left for the Great Hall. Again, they and the prefects held the first dance. All the guys turned her way. That was a first for Hermione, and she like it. Even Ron's and Harry's jaws dropped.

The Great Hall was beautiful. Above every table there was mistletoe. Different colored fairies were flying everywhere. Holly and garland was hung up everywhere. Also there was floating candles everywhere. It was beautiful. they did a great job on it. The first song was a wizard's song. After the song ended, Dumbledore stood up.

"Happy Christmas everyone! Let us thank Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Padma Patil, and Justin Finch-Fletchey for this wonderful ball and Great Hall," said Dumbledore. Everyone clapped and muttered 'Thank you'

Hermione and Draco danced a couple songs when

"May I cut in?" someone asked from behind Hermione.

"Why Potter?" snapped Draco.

"Because I need to talk with her," snapped Harry. He glared at Draco. Draco looked at Hermione. Hermione nodded. Draco went and sat at the nearest table.

"I have a question," said Hermione.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Why'd you send me that Orb?" asked Hermione. "Wouldn't you need it?"

"Well, no, you see, I'll know when he'll come because of our 'connection', but just to be save, I gave it to you because you wouldn't be with us when it happens. Just when it starts turning black, you, Malfoy, and the prefects come into the Gryffindor common room," said Harry.

"Ok, you know, it wasn't my fault Draco kissed me," said Hermione.

"I know, but, you know, you didn't push away," said Harry.

"I know, but I like him when I first saw him. I tried to throw those feeling away in our 2nd year, but I guess I didn't. They all came back when he kissed me. He'd liked me since he first saw me," said Hermione.

"Then, why did he call you all those names and did horrible stuff for?" asked Harry.

"Because his 'friends' would tell his father and he'd beat him," said Hermione.

"Then, why is he being nice now?" asked Harry.

"His father and mother died," said Hermione. "Don't tell anyone this. Especially Ron. Promise me ok?"

"Ok," said Harry.

"Are we friends now?" asked Hermione.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be friends," said Harry. Hermione hugged him, he hugged her back. "I have a question."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Why did you break up with me?" asked Harry.

"Because I love you like you're my brother. You and Ron are like brothers that I never had. It felt weird," said Hermione.

"Oh," said Harry.

"Can I have my girlfriend back?" Draco asked from behind Harry.

"Yes, Malfoy," said Harry.

"Be nice you two," said Hermione.

"So what did he want?" asked Draco when Harry left.

"Well, we're friends again," said Hermione.

"That's good," said Draco.

"It is," said Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm sorry too," said Ron from behind her.

"It's ok Ron," she said hugging him. He left

"I'm surprised with you," said Draco.

"What? Why?" asked Hermione.

"You chose me over your best friends. Most people wouldn't do that," said Draco.

"Well, then, I'd have no one. They'd still be mad at me," said Hermione.

"That's probably true," said Draco.

"So, I chose the right thing," said Hermione.

"I guess so," said Draco. Hermione smiled. Draco kissed her. They didn't care what the other Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws thought anymore. They ignored the buzzing coming from everyone and kept dancing.


	12. Very Different Draco to Harry and Ron

After the dance ended, Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Hermione left together.

"Come on Harry, Ron, come to mine and Draco's common room," said Hermione. They followed her and Draco to the portrait of them. Hermione said the password and it opened.

"Nice," said Ron.

"How much did you spend on this?" asked Hermione. She had gotten her Evil Detector Orb from her room.

"About... 50 galleons," said Harry. "We halved it."

"Damn," said Hermione.

"So, Potter, what's up with you and Voldemort?" asked Draco.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"That prophecy thing you share with Voldemort," said Draco.

"It just says that there's only room for one of us in this world. One has to kill the other," said Harry. "Surprised you don't call him 'Lord Voldemort'."

"Lord? Ha, I don't think so. He is nothing more than a murderer. He means nothing to me. Unlike my father, he worshiped every move of Voldemort," said Draco. That was something Harry or Ron hadn't expect Draco Malfoy to say. "Who cares if you come from a muggle family. You're still a witch and most muggle-born's are very intelligent." He looked at Hermione. "And look at Voldemort, he's half-blood. Potter, you're like a 3/4 blood." Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you're dad is a pureblood and you're mother is a muggle-born. That would make you a 3/4 blood, right?"

"I guess, I never thought about it," said Harry. "But, yeah, Voldemort is just stupid."

"Do you know where he's hiding?" asked Draco.

"No, I haven't seen him since two years ago," said Harry. The memory or Sirius came back. He sat down with his hands in his head.

"Dude, he'll show up sooner or later," said Draco.

"It's not that, it's something else," said Ron.

"My godfather, Sirius Black, was murdered," said Harry.

"Sirius Black is your godfather? That?s my mother's brother. He was a disgrace to their family," said Draco. "Only because he didn't like Dark Magic."

"I know all that. He told me," said Harry.

"Who murdered him?" asked Draco.

"Bellatrix Lestrange(sp?)," said Harry.

"Another family member," said Draco "Do you know what spell you're going to use."

"What?" asked Harry.

"To kill Voldemort, duh," said Draco.

"I can't use magic," said Harry.

"What?" asked Draco.

"Our wands are brother. Both contain a phoenix?s tail feather from Fawks, Dumbledore's bird," said Harry.

"How do you know you can't use magic?" asked Draco.

"In our fourth year during the third task, I met him, We dueled and a golden thread came from the tips of our wands," said Harry.

"So, how are you going to kill him?" asked Draco.

"I'll be right back," said Harry. He left through the protrait to the Gryffindor common room.

"He didn't even answer me," said Draco.

"I'm going to try to kill him with this," said Harry. He showed Draco Godric Gryffindor's sword.

"I got this in our second year. It came out of the Sorting Hat. I killed the basilisk with this."

"You sure this will work?" asked Draco. He took the sword from Harry and was examining it.

"I can only hope. That's the only thing Dumbledore knows that I can do," said Harry.

"Oh," said Draco. "Who's teaching you?"

"Some muggle-born dude," said Harry.


	13. It's RReal?

"I got something to show you," said Draco a couple days later. They were all hanging out in

Hermione and Draco's common room He went to him room and came back with a black and white spiral thing. He spread his hands apart and the spiral thing became a portal. (Kinda like on Austin Powers.) He put in S.R. 1548.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"Time travel, back to S. R. 1548," said Draco.

"Where?" asked Harry.

"Middle Earth. We're going to see King Aragorn of Gondor," said Draco.

"Wait, you're joking. That's all made up. Lord of the Rings is fiction," said Hermione

"That's what everyone thinks, but no, I found out that it was actually real," said Draco. "Come on, I'll show you, Frodo and Sam are supposed to be visiting. I think Legolas and Gimli are too." He stepped through the portal. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed.

They stepped into a whole new world, at the gate of the city of Minas Tirith.

"Oh my God," muttered Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"Come on, this way," said Draco. He led them up to the King's Castle.

"Ah, Draco, long time, no see," said Aragorn when they found him

"Hey," Draco bowed. So did the others. "I've been very busying with school."

"Are these your friends?" asked Aragorn.

"Yes, this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger, and her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley," said Draco.

"Hello and welcome to Minas Tirith. What brings you?" asked Aragorn.

"Well, you see, sir, Malfoy didn't tell us," said Ron. He looked at Draco for an explanation.

Draco ignored his glare. "Back in the future, there's a terrible Dark Wizard. Harry has to kill him, but cannot use magic. So, he's practicing sword ship," said Draco. He told Harry to bring his sword before they left. Draco showed Aragorn Harry's sword.

"This is a very nice sword you got here Mr. Potter," said Aragorn.

"Thank you sir," said Harry.

"So, what do you need?" asked Aragorn.

"You see, he's been practicing with a someone else, but I wondered if you can show him what you can do," said Draco.

"Ok, let's go to the courtyard. Frodo, Sam, Legolas, and Gimli should be there," said Aragorn. They followed him to where the big white tree was.

"Hello dear friends," Aragorn said to Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, and Sam.

They all bowed and said, "Hello."

"I would like you to meet Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley," said Aragorn. "They're wizards from the future."

"Why are they here?" asked Gimli.

"Harry here, needs lessons on sword ship," said Aragorn. He turned to Harry. "Come on, show us what you can do." They started to practice. Draco and Hermione sat with Legolas. Ron with Frodo and Sam. Gimli was watching Harry and Aragorn.

"How did you know about this?" asked Legolas.

"Well, I found the time travel thing in my attic. I opened it, I don't remember how though. The year was already set at S. R. 1547. I automatically knew when that was," said Draco.

"How?" asked Legolas

"Your world is in a book," said Draco. "It was written in the 1980s. It started with Bilbo Baggins."

"That's amazing," said Legolas.

"I've been visiting Aragorn for a year now," said Draco.

"Wow, Harry, that's impressive. Whoever you have to kill won't kill you. You're defense and offense are great," said Aragorn.

"Thanks," Harry said bowing.

"We really must be going, time doesn't stop while we're here," said Draco. He took the portal and pushed in 2004 and then told everyone bye.


	14. Another Part to the Prophecy?

When they all stepped through and Draco closed it, Ginny came in.

"Where have you guys been?" she asked

"W-We've been... out," said Ron.

"Oh, well, Dumbledore is looking for Harry and Draco," said Ginny.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, but he's in his office," said Ginny.

"Ok," said Draco and Harry.

They walked to Dumbledore's office in silence. Harry said the password ("Banana fritters") and they stepped onto the moving staircase. Draco knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Dumbledore's voice.

"You wanted to see us professor," asked Draco.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you both about Harry's prophecy," said Dumbledore.

"What do I have to do with it?" asked Draco.

"I'm going to tell you now," said Dumbledore. He conjured to chairs in front of his desk. They sat. "Do you know what it said on the prophecy?"

"Ummmmm... it said Lord Voldemort. Then, under that it had a question mark. Then, under that it said Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Have you thought about that question mark?" asked Dumbledore.

"Not really. Why?" asked Harry.

"That question mark is supposed to belong to Draco Malfoy," said Dumbledore.

"I'm apart of it? What do I have to do with them?" asked Draco.

"With recent discovers, you and Harry have to kill him at the same time, whit a weapon that is not related to Salazar Slytherin. The staff and I have found this," said Dumbledore. he went to his shelf and pulled down a sword. it was just like Godric Gryffindor's sword, but it had sapphires instead of rubies. "This is Rowena Ravenclaw's sword. Draco, you need to master this sword with Lord Aragorn."

"Y-You know?" gulped Draco.

"I knew since last year. Professor McGonagall found an Elven leaf that came from you book bag," said Dumbledore. "I want you to keep going back at least once a week and master that sword.

"Do both swords have to kill him at the same time?" asked Harry.

"Yes, then one of you have to give his wand to me. I'll give it to Fudge so he can Snape it," said Dumbledore.

"Ok," they said.

"As I understand it, you and Mr. Weasley gave Miss Granger an Evil Detector Orb," said Dumbledore.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Ok, I'm not going to make you take it back, so, I'm going to move you and Mr. Weasley to

Draco's and Hermione's common room," said Dumbledore.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"So you and Mr. Potter will know when something's wrong," said Dumbledore.

"Ok," said Draco. "Are the three of us going to share a room?"

"No, I'll make a room for them," said Dumbledore. "I'll do that now, come on."

"Ok, said Draco and Harry. They followed Dumbledore to Draco's common room. Draco was looking at his sword.

"Hello professor," said Hermione when Dumbledore, Draco, and Harry came in.

"Hello, I have an announcement to make. Harry and Ron will now share a common room with Hermione and Draco. IF they wish to, Harry and Draco will tell you why," said Dumbledore. "As you know, your common room is at the roof of a tower, I'm going to put Harry's and Ron's room up there." He went to the roof and made a room. "Harry, Ron, go get your things together and bring them to your new room."

"Ok," they said. They left to their old common room and went to packed their things.

"You don't mind, do you?" asked Dumbledore. "It's for all of yours safety."

"We don't mind," said Hermione. Harry and Ron came back with their stuff.

"Well, goodnight," said Dumbledore.

"Goodnight," everyone said as he left.

"So what did Dumbledore want?" asked Ron.

"Well, remember that on the prophecy it had Voldemort then a question mark then my name? Well it turns out that question mark is supposed to be Malfoy's name. We both have to kill Voldemort at the same time," said Harry.

"What are you going to kill him with Draco?" asked Hermione.

Draco totally forgot about Ravenclaw's sword. He had put it behind his couch when he came in the common room. "Oh!" he stood up and got the sword. "This." He showed Hermione and Ron the sword.

"We have to kill him at the same time," said Harry.

"Really?" asked Ron. Draco and Harry nodded.

"We have to go practice with Aragorn at least once a week," said Draco. "Dumbledore found out." He added at the confused looks of Ron and Hermione.

"Are you guys in trouble?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Harry.

"Oh," said Hermione. "This just gets weirder and weirder every year." Harry and Ron nodded.

"Really?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, practically every year we find out something different about Voldemort and his supporters or Harry's parents and stuff," said Ron.

"And I thought I got it bad with my dad," said Draco.

"You probably did, but I got it a little worse," said Harry.


	15. Planning an Attack and a REAL Attack

For the next three weeks, Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron went to visit Aragorn. In their last visit, Aragorn did something new...

"So, since you both have to stab him at the same time, but for this project, I need a little magic," said Aragorn.

"What do you need?" asked Hermione.

"I need one of you to make this," Aragorn pulled out a stuffed dummy from a cupboard, "Move, if you can, like a real person."

"Personomes Immobilus," Hermione waved her wand at the dummy. It came alive.

"Ah, Legolas, come here, can you make this dummy know sword ship?" asked Aragorn.

"Yeah," said Legolas, he muttered something at the dummy.

"Hermione, will the dummy get tired?" asked Aragorn.

"Yes, if you fight it long, yes. It's mostly has the same feeling and actions as humans, but you can't hurt it," said Hermione.

"Ok, good. Now Harry and Draco, I want you both to attack it at the same to get it tired, then one of you has to stab it from the front and the other has to do it from the font," said Aragorn.

Harry and Draco fought the dummy for about an hour when it finally got tired. Harry went in front and Draco went behind it. They both ran toward the dummy. Both swords went all the way through it. The dummy fell down into a lifeless heap.

"Very good, but, of course, Voldemort will be stronger, so it might take longer to get him tired.

Same time next week?" said Aragorn. Draco and Harry nodded. Draco took out the portal and opened it. He, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went through.

"You guys are really great," said Hermione. "But, you really smell. Go take a shower." Harry and Draco got up and went to the bathroom. Dumbledore added two more showers last week.

"This is something we never expected to happen," said Ron.

"Yeah, I would have never thought," said Hermione. "Tell the guys I went to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Ron.

While Harry and Draco were practicing with each other the next day, Hermione decided to go for a walk.

She was sitting at the edge of the lake when she saw someone's reflection in the water. She knew that person. She had seen her in her fifth year at Hogwarts in the Department of Mysteries?

Hermione got up and spun around. "You?"

"Well, well, well, Who would of thought. You and Draco Malfoy? What does he see in a mudblood like you?" smirked Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Who cares? Does 'Lord Voldemort' care? Well, guess what? Draco doesn't care what kind of family I come from and he isn't going to the Dark Side, so you can just tell your master that," said Hermione.

"Ron, where are you going?" asked Harry.

Ron went to his and Harry's room. He came back with Harry's map. "Do you really think it's safe for her to go out alone? I personally think it's not. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." They map of Hogwarts crawled onto the parchment. Ron scanned the map.

"Where is she?" asked Harry. Draco went to Hermione's room and got her Evil Detector Orb. It was…

"It's black; something's wrong. Where is she? asked Draco.

"She out at the lake," said Ron. "Hang on, there's someone coming to her. Harry! It's Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Without saying anything, Harry, Draco, and Ron ran out of the common room. Harry and Draco dropped their swords and grabbed their wands that were on the table. They didn't want Voldemort knowing how they plan to kill him.

Dumbledore was wondering around the hall when Ron, who wasn't watching where he was going, ran right into Dumbledore.

"What the rush boys?" asked Dumbledore.

"Hermione...out...lake...Bellatrix...here!" panted Ron.

"Where is she?" asked Dumbledore.

"How did you get here unnoticed?" asked Hermione. Then, she knew it; it hit her after she said it. They color of her hair and her ears were a little pointed. She was an Animagus.

"Like I would tell a little brat like you," said Bellatrix, interrupting Hermione's thoughts for about two seconds.

'She was that cat Harry, Ron, and me saw in Hogsmead last year. Oh my God she is. She's the cat I saw on the grounds two nights ago,' thought Hermione.

"Well, now I have two things on you to get you busted," said Hermione.

"What?" snapped Bellatrix.

"Like I would tell a little brat like you," mocked Hermione. Before she knew it, she was on the ground screaming in pain. Her bones felt like they were on fire and she was twitching in pain. She was hit by the Cruiatcus Cruse. One of the Unforgivable curses. The spell was released and she laid in a heap on the ground. Hermione looked up at her. Then, Draco dropped down to her. Bellatrix turned into a cat and ran, but Dumbledore stunned her. He saw her turn into the cat, but Harry and Ron didn't.

"Hey, we saw that cat wondering around in Hogsmead last year. It wouldn't stop looking at us, huh Ron," said Harry when he spotted.

"Yep," said Ron.

"It's Bellatrix Lestrange. She' an unregistered Animagus," gasped Hermione.

Dumbledore muttered a spell and slowly Bellatrix become to her true form. Harry just glared because Dumbledore held him back. Dumbledore put invisible cords around her before she woke up.

"Ron, go to Hogsmead and apparate to the Ministry of Magic and get Fudge. Bring him back here. If you can, bring …Mad-Eye.. Moody," said Dumbledore.

"K," said Ron. He ran towards Hogsmead.

"I'll get you for this; all of you, I'll get all of you. If I can't, then Voldemort will," cackled Bellatrix.

"You should have went to Azkaban two years ago, but you escaped with Voldemort," glared Harry.

She laughed coolly. "Yes, the night I killed my husband's traitor bother." Smiled smirked at Harry. Harry went at her.

"Harry! No!" shouted Dumbledore. Draco was holding him back.

She laughed at him struggling to get at her. Ron, Fudge, and Moody (as fast as he could) ran to where Dumbledore, Bellatrix, Harry, Draco, and Hermione were.

"Ah Fudge, I have another Death Eater for Azkaban. Make sure she's in a high-security cell," said Dumbledore. "And she's an Animagus."

"Really? Well, me and Moody will take her to Azkaban right away," said Fudge. He muttered something and she turned back into a cat. Then, he conjured a kitty box and put her in it. Then, he out an Unbreakable Charm on it so she can't transform back. "I'll take her out and into her original form when we get to Azkaban."

After Fudge and Moody left, Dumbledore turned to Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "From now on, you need to be with one another, no more solo walks."

"Ok," they said together.

"Ok, go back to your common room. Harry, Draco, practice a little more," said Dumbledore.

They nodded and went to their common room. They were all shaking, scared of what just happened. Harry was shaking in anger too.

"Oh Harry!" cried Hermione, she flung her arms around Harry's neck. He didn't know what was going on. "I didn't know how bad the Cruistcus Curse hurt until today! And you had it twice like one hour!" She cried into his chest.

"Hermione, it's ok," said Harry. He looked at Ron and Draco; they just shrugged.


	16. Valentine's Day

For the next few weeks, the Heads and Prefects were having meetings twice a week. Draco's weekly schedule was packed. Moneys and Thursdays- prefect meeting; Wednesdays- dueling with swords with Aragorn; and in-between all that was homework. Ok, so it wasn't that packed, but he never had that much to do during one week, every week.

Saturday was Valentine's Day, and once again, Dumbledore wanted Hermione, Draco; Padma, Justin; and Ginny, Dean to open the dance they were going to have.

"So, we need to start decorating soon and we have no plans, we're behind. So, any ideas?" asked Hermione during a prefect meeting on Monday.

"Pink, white, and red bouquet of roses at every table," smiled Padma.

"With matching table cloths," smiled Ginny.

"Let's have the tabled set up like we had at Christmas," said Justin. Draco was writing everything down. He was forced to use light pink parchment and a hot pink quill with hot pink ink that Padma had bought not so long ago.

"Are we going to have the same music?" asked Draco.

"Sure," said Hermione. "Everyone seemed to like it." Draco wrote it down.

"But, we have to have a lot of love songs," giggled Padma. Draco and Justin rolled their eyes while Draco wrote it down.

"Pink, white, and red balloons everywhere," smiled Ginny.

"And chocolate, can't forget chocolate everywhere," smiled Hermione.

"Floating red hearts that light up," smiled Padma.

"Pink, white, and red ribbon hung up on the walls," smiled Hermione. She looked at her watch.

"Well, it's getting late, so, goodnight." Hermione and Draco went to the common room where Harry and Ron were playing chess.

"Pink, pink, pink, and more pink! The girls are going to kill me and Justin," Draco said crashing on the couch. Harry and Ron laughed. "She made me write on pink parchment with a hot pink quill and ink!" Harry and Ron laughed harder.

"There's red and white too," mentioned Hermione

"I know, but still," said Draco.

"Draco it's going to be Valentine's Day. Pinks, whites, and reds are love colors," Hermione said sitting next to him and putting her legs across his lap.

"All guys hate those colors. They're so girlie," said Draco.

"Duh, what do you think we do on Valentine's Day" We giggle, laugh, and smile. Guys don't do that. It'd be weird if they giggled, laughed, and smiled on Valentine's Day like we do," said Hermione. Everyone laughed.

Hermione barely saw Harry or Ron during that week. Once again, the Heads and Prefects were excused from class. They were running around the corridors, decorating. Hermione and Draco went to class to class putting hearts that it up instead of the torches. They even went to Snape's class to put them up. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Give it two days, and his torches will be back up," laughed Draco. He was whispering to

Hermione while he put up a heart.

"Probably," whispered Hermione. "He looks like he's going to be sick."

All the other teachers didn't look like they were going to be sick. They were all happy.

"So, how's it going?" asked Hermione during a prefect meeting on Thursday.

"Good," everyone said.

"Hey, I think we should have some kind of contest," said Padma.

"Oooooh, I know a good one. How about we put numbers on the bottom of all the chairs. Well tell everyone to sit down. Then, Dumbledore, so we can play, will read a number and that person and their date gets a song to themselves and some chocolate," smiled Hermione. "But, we can't know the number."

"I like that," said Ginny. Padma nodded.

"Hello everyone," said Dumbledore. "Everything looks great right now."

"Hello professor," everyone said.

"Professor, we were wondering if you can do something for us," said Hermione. She started to tell him about their contest.

"Of course I will," said Dumbledore after she finished.

"Thanks professor," said Hermione.

"I just need to talk with Mr. Malfoy right now, and I'll be off," said Dumbledore. "Draco are you going good with that sword?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I got it. Me and Harry will win this war," said Draco.

"Do you know how you're going to do it?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Draco.

"Ok, good," said Dumbledore. "Well, I need to go."

"Bye," said Draco. Dumbledore left.

"Ok, starting tomorrow, we'll start decorating the Great Hall, if the corridors are done and all the classes," said Hermione.

"We still need to do to the sixth and seventh floor," said Justin.

"Ok, me and Draco still need to do the seventh floor classes," said Hermione.

"How about Faith Hill, This Kiss for the contest song," said Justin. Hermione looked at him funny. "What? My mum listens to her all the time."

"I like that song," said Hermione. "Yeah, we can do that."

"Hey, for the Great Hall, we can have ice statues of swans and hearts that don't melt," said Ginny.

"Ok," said Draco.

"Well, if that's all, then the meeting is over, goodnight," said Hermione. Draco and her left.

"So, how was your meeting with Aragorn last night? Sorry I couldn't come, I was doing homework," said Hermione when they got in their common room.

"It was tiring. We did 'our move' like 100 times before we got it prefect to Aragorn standards," said Draco.

"I hope it works," said Hermione.

"It will. We used it on an orc; it was better than the dummy. The orcs are really ugly," said Draco.

"How did you get an orc?" asked Hermione.

"Prisoner. He was supposed to be killed anyway," said Draco.

"Oh," said Hermione.

"Well, I'm going to bed, good night," Draco kissed her and went to his room. She soon went to bed herself.

"She woke up the next morning to the sound of clashing swords. Harry and Draco were already up, practicing. Ron was up too.

"Hey Hermione," said Harry. "Happy Valentine's Day." He sat down and hugged her.

"Happy Valentine's Day," said Ron.

"Hey sweetie," Draco said kissing her. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day!" said Hermione. She yawned. "How early have you two been up?"

"6:30," said Harry.

"You've been up for an hour?" asked Hermione.

"Yep, Dumbledore told us to practice everytime we get," said Draco.

"Don't do it when you tired. You can hit the other," said Hermione.

"We weren't," said Harry.

"Ok, come on, let's go to breakfast," said Hermione. "So Harry, do you like the corridors?" Hermione asked Harry as they walked to breakfast.

"Draco is right, there is a lot of pink," said Harry.

"Hey, this isn't my fault. This is the prefects' work," said Hermione.

"Wait until you see the Great Hall tonight," said Draco,

"Girls and Valentine's Day! Not a good combination," said Ron.

"It's like a disease," laughed Harry.

"Oh, haha," said Hermione. "Guys," she sighed. "The two things they'll never get is directions and girls."

"Hey!" they all said at the same time.

"What? Do you want me to lie?" asked Hermione with a sweet, sexy smile. She giggled. Draco kissed her.

"Oh, get a room!" said Harry. Ron opened the broom closet and Harry pushed both of them into it. They could here Draco and Hermione laughing, followed by the sound of kissing. Harry and Ron left.

The door opened and there was Pansy Parkison. "Drakkie, this is our make-out room!" She whined.

"Would you stop calling me that! It's so annoying! I only kissed you so my father would be proud," snapped Draco.

"How long have you-" said Pansy.

"Gone out with Hermione?" cut in Draco. "Since that faithful kiss, no, let me rephrase that, since that best kiss I ever had." Hermione shot Pansy a small smile.

"Who would of thought, me, the 'bookworm' a better kisser than a slut," smirked Hermione. Draco laughed.

"What did you call me?" hissed Pansy.

"You heard me, but, let me say it one more time. You are a slut," smirked Hermione. Draco laughed again. Pansy walked off with her nose in the sir. It was so far in the air, that if it rained, she'd drown.

"Hmpf!" Pansy walked off with her nose in the sir. It was so far in the air, that if it rained, she'd drown.

"Come on, I'm hungry," said Draco,

"You're always hungry," said Hermione.

"I'm a guy," said Draco. They walked to the Great Hall. They were a few pink, white, and red ribbons here and there.

"Well, Happy valentine's Day!" said Dumbledore. "As you know, tonight will be a dance. The heads and prefects have asked me to tell you that no one is allowed in the Great Hall until the dance. Lunch will be in your common rooms. Dinner will be served here. So, when you're done eating go somewhere else. Hogwarts is big; there's a lot to explore. Also, Hogsmead is open, so you can spend all day there." Soon, the Great slowly the hall began to empty.

"Ok, Justin, Draco, you can move the house tables and conjure little round table with six chairs to each table. Us girl will put on the tablecloths," said Hermione. "Oh, while you two are doing that, we'll put up the floating light-up hearts."

Justin and Draco started to move the house tables into a chamber on the right side f the Great Hall. The girls started to put up the light-up hearts.

Once the tables were up, the guys started to put up the chairs. The girl finished the hearts and started putting on the tablecloths.

They spent all day making it romantic. Even the guys were liking the turn out of it. With a wave of Hermione's wand, all the chairs had numbers on them.

"Finished!" said Padma at 5:00. The dance started at 7:30 to midnight.

"Come on, let's go get ready," said Ginny. The three girl went to their common rooms. The guys followed, but not as fast.

"Have you gotten Hermione anything?" asked Justin.

"Yeah, but I haven't gave it to her yet," said Draco.

"What did you get her?" asked Justin.

"A heart-shaped ruby surrounded with little emeralds. It's a necklace. The pendent in on a gold chain," said Draco.

"What about you? What did you get Padma?" asked Draco.

"A box of chocolates and a diamond bracelet," said Justin.

"Nice," said Draco.

"You know, if your father hadn't been killed, we wouldn't be talking and you wouldn't be going out with Hermione," said Justin.

"I know. He really had control over my life," said Draco. "Not by the Imperius Curse thought, by the Cruiatcus Curse."

"That's horrible," said Justin.

"All summer, I wanted to get back to Hogwarts to be under the protection of Dumbledore. No one knew that of course, because a secret never says a secret here. Then, my father would have found out by either Crabbe or Goyle," said Draco.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that. Come to think, never thought I'd be here talking with you," said Justin.

"Shut up and go get dressed for Padma," said Draco.

"So, Hermione, what color is your dress?" Ginny asked when they got to Ginny's common room.

"Pink, yours?" asked Hermione.

"White, what about yours Padma?" asked Ginny.

"Red," said Padma. "Hey, we're going to match the Great Hall!"

"I'll see you two at the dance," said Hermione. She left to her common room.

Hermione went to the bathroom to take a shower. She put on her make-up. She had pink colored lipstick and eyeshadow. She straightened her hair, curled it a little bit, and put it in a bun. She pulled on her pink dress. It was a little bit above her knees, and it tied around her neck.

Draco, on the other hand, didn't wear the same thing he wore to the Halloween and Christmas dance, but it was similar. He wore black pants and a green long sleeve shirt that was tight enough to see his toned body; it wasn't very tight though. He somehow managed to do last minute working out into his schedule, and he did it in secret. He looked in the mirror before gelling his hair down (he took a shower).

"Admiring yourself now?" smirked Harry.

"Shut up," snapped Draco.

"So, you're going to change your hair for one?" asked Harry.

"Why? Do you want to give me hair a beauty tips?" laughed Draco. "You shouldn't talk anyway."

Harry looked in the mirror too. "Why would I even bother? I always lose."

"We better hurry up," said Draco.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to be done getting ready after the girls are done," said Draco.

"Oh, right," said Harry.

Harry went to the Gryffindor common room. He was going with Parvti Patil. Draco sat on his couch and waited. Five minutes later, the girls' bathroom opened, and Hermione came out. She was beautiful. She was always beautiful, but something clicked. Maybe it was because it was Valentine's Day. Maybe he was just falling in love all over again, but whatever is was, he was falling hard. Harder that ever. His heart was in his throat. He didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing," said Draco. He twirled her, dipped her, and kissed her. They went to the prefect's common room.

Hermione went to their bathroom; Draco went to Justin's room.

"Why are you in here?" asked Draco. "There is a such thing called 'too much'."

"Too much huh?" asked Justin.

"Yes," coughed Draco. "Come on, let's go out of this room." Draco and Justin left and sat down. A minute later, the girls came out.

"TaDa! We match the Great Hall," said Padma.

"Wow," was all that Justin and Draco could say.

"I'm going to find Dean, bye," said Ginny. She left through the Gryffindor portrait. Both portraits in the prefect and head's common rooms lead to the same portrait in the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you ready milady?" joked Draco. He bowed and held out an arm.

"Yes, of course," laughed Hermione. She locked arms with him and left with Padma and Justin.

"Are we opening the dance tonight?" asked Justin.

"No, Dumbledore said we didn't have to," said Draco.

"Ok, good, I don't really like opening the dances," said Padma.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Because, I'm a shy person," said Padma.

"I never saw you as a shy person," said Hermione.

"That's when I'm hyper," said Padma.

"Ok...," said Hermione. The Great Hall doors opened and all the students came in and sat down at a table. They'd be eating dinner first.

Draco, Hermione, Harry, Parvati, Ron, and Lavender sat together. Justin, Padma, Ginny, and Dean sat at the table next to theirs.

"Harry, Draco, have you perfected the 'secret move' yet?" asked Hermione. The 'secret move" is the attack they've been working on.

"He gave us three weeks off so we can prefect it. We have to go back on Wednesday to show him," said Harry.

"He said he's going to teach us something important and a pan B attack," said Draco. "Just in case plan A doesn't work."

"Oh," said Hermione. "Well, that's good."

"How exactly do we get our food?" asked Ron.

"We order a meal we all like. I didn't want to work the house-elves to much," said Hermione.

"So, what do you guys want?"

"How about steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, peas, and pumpkin juice," said Ron. Everyone agreed and the food appeared on his or her plates. They talked, ate, and laughed. After they were done, the plates cleared themselves. They decided on a desert, which was Strawberry Cheesecake. After the ate that, they ate mints and talked until the music started.

"Come on, I like this song," Hermione said pulling Draco onto the dance floor.

"So, tell me, are you and Harry friends?" asked Hermione five minutes later.

"No, we're just partners," said Draco.

"I think that'll change," said Hermione.

"Why do you think that?" asked Draco.

"Because I just do," said Hermione.

"Ok," said a puzzled Draco.

"You'll see," Hermione said as Draco twirled her.

After about an hour of dancing, Hermione and Draco got some punch and sat down at their table.

"Do you know how to Swing Dance?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Draco.

"Well, come on, I'll show you, it's really fun. My mom taught my before I got into Hogwarts," Hermione grabbed his arms and pulled him on the dance floor again.

"First thing you need to know about Swing is the foot movements," said Hermione. "Right foot, then left foot, then right foot forward and left foot back." She showed him. "Repeat that until one of us does a move." Hermione and Draco did that for a little bit. "Ok, one of my favorite move is the Egg Beater."

"The what?" asked Draco.

"The Egg Beater," repeated Hermione. "Ok, you hold each other's hands and go in circles." She did it with an invisible person.

"Ok," said Draco. Hermione took his hands and they twirled three times. "Ok, I don't really like that one much."

"Ok, there's the Banana Split," said Hermione. She took his hands in hers and his the banana split. She taught him a few more move sand when he mastered all that she knew, they were the center of attention. Everyone was cheering them on. Soon, everyone was swing dancing. They learned just by watching them.

After the song ended, Hermione and Draco sat down. Dumbledore got up and cleared his throat. Everyone stopped dancing and looked up at him.

"I would like everyone to sit down at the same table you signed up for and the same chair. I had you sign up for a table and a chair because the heads and prefects made a little contest. I'll pick a piece of paper that has two numbers, don't worry, you'll get your date. Whoever has those numbers, will get a dance for themselves and some of Honeydukes best chocolate. And the numbers are...36 and 37!"

Everyone looked under his or her chairs. Hermione and Draco won! Hermione jumped up, grabbed Draco's wrist, and pulled him on the dance floor just when the song started. All eyes were on them as they swayed to the music. Hermione forgot about everyone looking at them.

_**It's the way you love me**_

_**It's the way you love me**_

_**It's the way you love me**_

_**It's the way you love me**_

_**I don't want another heartbreak**_

_**I don't need another turn to cry**_

_**I don't want to learn the hard way**_

_**Baby hello, oh no, goodbye**_

_**But you got me like a rocket**_

_**Shooting straight across the sky**_

_**It' s the way you love me**_

_**It's a feeling like this**_

_**It's centrifugal motion**_

_**It's perpetual bliss**_

_**It's that pivotal moment**_

_**It's (ah) impossible**_

_**This kiss, this kiss**_

_**Unstoppable**_

_**This kiss, this kiss**_

_**Cinderella said to Snow White**_

_**How does love get so off course**_

_**All I wanted was a white knight**_

_**With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse**_

_**Ride me off into the sunset**_

_**Baby I'm forever yours**_

_**It' s the way you love me**_

_**It's a feeling like this**_

_**It's centrifugal motion**_

_**It's perpetual bliss**_

_**It's that pivotal moment**_

_**It's (ah) unthinkable**_

_**This kiss, this kiss**_

_**Unsinkable**_

_**This kiss, this kiss**_

_**It's the way you love me**_

_**It's the way you love me**_

_**It's the way you love me**_

_**It's the way you love me**_

_**You can kiss me in the moonlight**_

_**On the rooftop under the sky, oh**_

_**You can kiss me with the windows open**_

_**While the rain comes pourin' inside, oh**_

_**Kiss me in sweet slow motion**_

_**Let's let everything slide**_

_**You got me floatin'**_

_**You got me flyin'**_

_**It's the way you love me**_

_**It's the way you love me**_

_**It's the way you love me**_

_**It's the way you love me**_

_**It' s the way you love me**_

_**It's a feeling like this**_

_**It's centrifugal motion**_

_**It's perpetual bliss**_

_**It's that pivotal moment**_

It's (ah) subliminal 

_**This kiss, this kiss**_

_**It's criminal**_

_**It' s the way you love me**_

_**It's a feeling like this**_

_**It's centrifugal motion**_

_**It's perpetual bliss**_

_**It's that pivotal moment**_

_**It's (ah) subliminal**_

_**This kiss, this kiss**_

_**It's the way you love me**_

_**It's the way you love me**_

_**It's the way you love me**_

_**It's the way you love me**_

After the song ended, Hermione and Draco met eyes for the second time. Hermione's legs weakened, but she held herself. This time it was she who was falling for him again. She could see his face moving closer. He was going to kiss her. _'I hope Ron doesn't go out of control again,'_ thought Hermione. _'No, her wouldn't, I kissed Draco in front of him before.'_ Then, he kissed her. She kissed him back. Hermione heard someone clapping. She turned to look and saw Ginny clapped. Then Padma, Justin, Harry, Ron, the other Gryffindor boys, Dumbledore, and the rest of the staff started to clap. Soon, most of the Great Hall was clapping. Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled, he smiled back.

"Never, never in all my years at Hogwarts," Hermione and Draco turned to look at Dumbledore,

"have I seen a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together like Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

Everyone who was clapping before, clapped again. Draco spun Hermione, dipped her, and kissed her. He'd caught her by surprise. They were both laughing just to hide their embarrassment.

"Can you believe this?" asked Draco.

"I can't believe we're the first Gryffindor/Slytherin couple that Dumbledore has seen," said Hermione. "And mind you, he isn't young."

"I know, it's weird," said Draco.

"I also can't believe how many people are clapping," said Hermione.

"Yeah, I know, it's crazy. I almost don't like it." said Draco. They went to get their chocolate and sat down at their table. "Hey Potter!" Draco shouted. Harry came over and sat down.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Looks like you're not the only one famous in this school now," said Draco.

"Great," said Harry. He didn't mean that. He looked at Hermione, she was looking at him weirdly. "What?"

"Nothing," said Hermione.

Hermione and Draco danced practically the rest of the night. Before they know it, the night was over, time for bed. Hermione and Draco laughed all the way to their common room. They were talking about that night. They kissed good night when they got into the common room.

"Good night, my prince," smiled Hermione.

"Good night, my princess," Draco smiled with a bow. They both laughed and went to their rooms


	17. Aragorn's Important Lesson

Soon enough, it was Wednesday. Which meant that it was time for Aragorn's "important lesson".

"Are you coming?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I want to know what the important lesson is going to be and also the plan B attack," said Hermione.

"Ok. Potter! Are you coming?" shouted Draco.

"I have to, don't I?" shouted Harry from his room.

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" shouted Draco.

"I'm here," Harry said coming down.

"Finally," Draco said as he opened the portal. Ron was coming too. They all stepped through and hurried to they're meeting place.

"Let me see how well you can do your attack," said Aragorn. He brought out the stuffed dummy and had Hermione make it real and Legolas make it know the sword.

Harry and Draco first got it very tired, then looked at each other and nodded. They both went at it full speed, swords out. The swords cut through the dummy at the same time.

"Very good, very good," said Aragorn. "Ok, sit down, we got to talk." Harry and Draco sat down, so did Aragorn. "I wanted to ask. How are you friendship wise?"

"Friends? Ha! We are not friends. We only practice together and that's it. We're no even on 'first name terms'," said Draco.

"What do you call each other then?" asked Aragorn.

"Potter," said Draco.

"Malfoy," said Harry.

"Ok, I didn't think I'd have to teach you this lesson, but I guess I have too," Aragorn said as he got up. He started to pace, thinking about what to say. "One of the most important rules when you're fighting with a partner is friendship. You can't really get anywhere in a real fight if you're not friends. One of you might want to do something, but the other doesn't, then you get yourself into an argument, then you get killed." Harry and Draco nodded. "Hermione, Ron, I want you two to give me a report on them to see if they're getting along." Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Oh, then expect a long report," said Ron.

"And, why is that?" asked Aragorn.

"They haven't liked each other since they first met. Which was when they were eleven," said Ron.

"If they don't learn to get along, then you would will be ruled by Voldemort. He will win," said Aragorn. "Ok, next, plan B. Backup plan."

Harry and Draco got up. Ron and Hermione backed away a couple feet.

"You know what, I don't think you need a plan b, but just in case, let's have one of you knock it down. Then both stab in the upper back, so you'll get the heart." Hermione turned the dummy alive again. "Ok, start! You'll have to get it tired first, so you can knock it down. Do not fight over who gets to knock it down because it doesn't matter!" Aragorn kept on yelling suggestions and commands while they fought the dummy.

After perfecting that plan, Aragorn reminded them to practice plan A and B, and to get along. Then he let them go back to Hogwarts.

"Please, be nice, I don't want to write a friggen five page report on how they weren't get along," whined Ron. Draco and Harry glared at him. "Well, it's the truth."

"I'll try, but if he gives me any shit, I'm sorry," said Harry.

"And when was the last time I gave you any?" asked Draco. He was trying to be nice on Hermione's sake.

"Saturday night," said Harry.

"I was just messing," said Draco.


	18. Another Attack

Weeks went by and Draco and Harry we're getting along. The longest report Ron or Hermione had to write was 9 inches. That was the first week. Now, it more like two or three inches.

"Hermione, I'm going out for a walk, do you want to come?" asked Draco.

"No, go ahead, I need to finish Snape's essay. Sorry," said Hermione.

"Ok, I'll be back in about 20 minutes," said Draco.

"Ok," said Hermione.

Draco walked out to the school grounds and sat near the lake. _'I wonder what that prophecy of ours really says. I thought I was Voldemort's heir? Maybe I'm a rebel, like I'm doing?'_ he was thinking.

"Well, well, well, Draco Malfoy," said someone from behind Draco. He got up and stared at the person.

"Who are you? Show yourself," said Draco. The person was cloaked in black, with his hood hiding his face. Draco knew he was a death-eater, he just didn't know who.

"You don't know?" asked the person. He lifted his hood a little, then put it back down.

"Nott, what are you doing out of Azkaban?" said Draco.

"Very good, my boy," he ignored what Draco said. "Now to business. You'll be turning eighteen in…June, yes?" said Nott.

"Yeah, so," snapped Draco.

"Have you forgotten? That's when you get your mark," said Nott.

"I haven't forgotten. I'm just not going to get one," snapped Draco. His hand went inside his cloak and grabbed his wand. He saw Nott do the same thing, so he didn't pull it out.

"Do you think you have a choice?" asked Nott.

"Yes I do. I'm not going," snapped Draco.

"I knew if you stayed here, you'll get soft," said Nott in a disgusted tone.

"I am not soft," snapped Draco.

"Ha! Ever since you started to go out with that mudblood, you've turned soft," hissed Nott.

"Do not call her that!" snapped Draco.

"Um, Harry, let me see your map," said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Draco said he'd be back in 20 minutes. It's been 40," said Hermione.

"Um…ok," said Harry. He went to get his map. He came back muttering the spell. Hermione took the map and scanned it.

"He's out by the lake with Nott, Harry?" said Hermione. Ron, Harry, and Hermione glanced at each other and ran out of the common room.

"Ron, go get Dumbledore and meet us at the lake," said Harry. Ron turned the next corner.

"Isn't he supposed to be in Azkaban?" asked Hermione while they ran.

"He should," said Harry. He looked at the map when they got to the entrance hall.

"Where is he?" asked Hermione.

"Just outside, they've moved. Nott's not facing the door. We can sneak up on him," said Harry.

"Ok," said Hermione.

"Rictusempra," said Harry when they opened the door.

Nott muttered something and a jet of red sparks flew out and hit Hermione. She flew back and hit the door. Both Draco and Harry shouted Expelliarmus. Nott's wand flew out of his hand and he flew back. Harry caught his wand and walked over to him.

"Harry be careful," Hermione said when he left her. Draco came up to her.

Harry pointed his wand at Nott. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" asked Nott.

"No, but I know more than last time when we met in the Department of Mysteries," said Harry.

"Yes, I remember. The night I was caught," he smiled at Harry. Harry knew what he was going to say. "The night your stupid godfather died to save you." Harry started to shake with anger. "He died to save his stupid best friend's son. How touching." Nott was still on the ground smiling up at the fuming Harry. "You, Harry Potter, will meet the same sticky end your parents met." When Harry didn't say anything, he continued. "Why, why is Lucius' son going out with that filthy mudblood?" His eyes flickered to Draco then back to Harry. "His father would be very disappointed."

"He loves her, that's why," said Harry. "He doesn't care what his father would think."

"Is that so?" asked Nott.

"Yes, that's so," said Draco from behind them. "I'm not going to his side. Tell Voldemort, will you?"

"You have too," said Nott.

"I do not," said Draco. "Didn't we just discuss this?"

"Another death-eater?" said Fudge when he arrived with Dumbledore and Ron about five minutes later. "I'll send dementors straight away." Harry looked at him.

"No," pleaded Harry. "No, I don't like hearing my parents death again. It's horrible." Fudge looked at him.

"Is that why you collapse when they get near you?" asked Fudge.

"Yes," nodded Harry. He refused to look at Draco. He knew what he was thinking and what was on his face now. He didn't want to look at him.

"No, Fudge, I don't want them here either. Besides, they seem to get them," Dumbledore waved an arm at Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco.

"Well, I just take him to Azkaban," said Fudge. He walked to Hogsmead to apparate to Azkaban.

"Didn't I clearly state that none of you are to got out alone?" asked Dumbledore.

"It's my fault professor," said Draco. "I was just thinking."

"Anything you wish to tell me?" asked Dumbledore.

"No sir," lied Draco. Harry recognized that 'No sir'. He used the same tone of voice in his second year during the attacks.

"Ok, back to your common room, all of you," said Dumbledore.

"Ok," they all chorused.


	19. I Need to Ask You Something

Weeks went by, and no attacks. Of course, it took a few months for the second attack, but they did as they were told, and didn't go anywhere without each other. They all went to Argon on Wednesdays. News about the second attack got out. Mostly because there was a couple witnesses who told friends who told friends and so on.

Hermione and Draco were walking to Potions. Draco had his head down; he was thinking.

"Draco, what's the matter?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm just thinking," said Draco. He looked up at Hermione and smiled. Worried filled his mind; she was worried also…about him.

"You've been thinking since the last attack," said Hermione.

"I know," said Draco.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"It's nothing," lied Draco. He didn't like lying to her, but he couldn't tell her yet. "Really, don't worry about it." He added when he saw the disbelieving look on her face.

"Ok, but you know, I'm always here for you," said Hermione. They stepped inside the classroom and sat down.

'_Will she really be right here when I tell her? Will she be right next to me when I need her the most? She probably already knows, considering she's friends with Harry and Weasley,'_ Draco thought about that all through his classes for that day.

Dumbledore had added a portrait that led to his office. Just in case something like this would, they could easily go through the portrait and get them.

"I need to talk to Dumbledore. I'll be right back in about an hour," said Draco that night. Everyone looked at him.

"Ok," said Hermione. "I'll be right here."

'_Yes, but will you after I tell you?'_ thought Draco as he went through the portrait.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I've been expecting to see you since the attack," Draco looked at him. "You see, your 'No sir' was the same thing Harry said to me about five years ago. In the end, he told me what was really bothering him. I knew there was something wrong, I just didn't want to press the matter. So, what is it you want to tell me?"

"I just wanted to know what the prophecy said. I mean, I'm the heir of Voldemort now that my father died. How is it that I, Voldemort's heir, have to kill him?" asked Draco.

"Ah, well, the first one, the one that doesn't mention you, says, 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand if the other fir neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'" said Dumbledore.

"Ok, what does the one where I'm in say?" asked Draco.

"It's actually the second part to it. It says, 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...he will be helped by the Dark Lord's heir...together they will defeat the Dark Lord if they kill him at the same time...'" said Dumbledore.

Draco ran this over in his had. "Who told you this?"

"Professor Trelawney," simply said Dumbledore.

"I thought she was a fraud," said Draco.

"No, but that would be her third real prediction," said Dumbledore.

"Oh," said Draco. "When did she say this?"

"Over the summer at the Hogshead," said Dumbledore.

"Oh, so it's a really new prophecy," said Draco.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes." Draco looked at down his shoes. This was all confusing. 'Don't worry, Harry was confused too when he found out his prophecy."

"Oh," said Draco, "well, that's all I wanted to know. Thanks."

"You welcome," Dumbledore said as Draco left.


	20. Realism Nightmarium

"Hey," said Hermione when Draco came back.

"Hey," said Draco. "well, it's late. Goodnight," Draco kissed her on the cheek and went to his room. He lay on his bed, not one bit tired. He had a lot on his mind.

Hermione, on the other hand, was extremely tired when she finally went to bed at two. She was studying for her N.E.W.Ts in June. It was only March; she could slap herself for not studying earlier. When she finally did go to sleep, she had a very weird dream.

She was running through the woods. No, that wasn't right, it was the Forbidden Forest. She was running from someone, but who? She only saw him a couple times. Lucius Malfoy, that's who it was. He was holding a gun. A gun? Someone like him wouldn't even touch a muggle weapon. Then, he shot her in her leg; he didn't have very good aim.

Hermione shot up. She woke up from the pain in her leg, she rubbed it. It was stinging, in the same spot where Lucius had shot her in her dream. She held her wand near her leg and muttered "Lumos". Her leg was perfectly fine, except for the fact that is was tingling. She put her wand down and got back in bed and fell asleep. For the rest the night, she had a dreamless night.

"What time did you go to bed?" Draco asked that morning at breakfast.

"Two," said Hermione. She decided not to tell Draco about her dream. She was just being stupid.

"Two? What were you doing?" asked Draco.

"Studying for our N.E.W.Ts," said Hermione.

"Oh," said Draco. He should of known.

"Mr. Malfoy, come here, I need to talk to you," said Professor Snape.

"Umm... ok," said Draco. He got up and they walked into a chamber on the side of the hall. "What is it professor."

"So, you know what your prophecy said, yes?" asked Snape.

"Yes, I do," said Draco.

"Have you told her yet?" asked Snape.

"Told who, what?" asked Draco.

"Have you told Miss Granger that you're Voldemort's heir?" whispered Snape.

Draco looked down. "No."

"Why not? She's going to find out sooner or later. The better if you tell her, not someone else," said Snape.

"I'm afraid," said Draco, his head still down.

"Of what Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape.

"I'm afraid that if she knew, she'd leave," Draco turned around so he was facing the wall not Snape.

"She won't leave you," said Snape.

"How do you know?" asked Draco. He turned to face him as he said it.

"Because, she loves you," said Snape. _'Ok, this is very weird coming from Snape,'_ thought Draco.

"How do you know that?" asked Draco.

"It's in her eyes," said Snape. "Anyone can tell. The whole staff can tell."

"I'll tell her when I'm ready," Draco said as he turned to leave.

"What if that's to late?" asked Snape. Draco stopped and glared back at Snape. Snape held his gaze before Draco turned to leave.

"What was that about?" asked Hermione when he sat back down.

"Nothing, just about my low grade," lied Draco.

"Oh," said Hermione.

As the days flew by, Hermione's nightmare condition worsened. Now you can actually see when the cut, or whatever, was.

Draco woke up one night around three. He heard something in Hermione's room. He hurriedly got out of bed and went to her room. She was twisting and turning in her bed, yelling, no! no! no! over and over again. He went over to her. Something caught his attention on her arm, it was a deep cut. Then another appeared and another. By this time she was screaming, but still asleep. Harry and Ron came down.

"Why is she screaming?" asked Ron.

"I-I don't know, but something is very wrong," said Draco. He picked Hermione up and ran to the headmaster's office. Harry and Ron got a glimpse of Hermione and ran after.

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore!" yelled Draco.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" asked a very shocked headmaster.

"It's Hermione, I-I don't know what's wrong," said Draco.

"Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Take her to the hospital wing. Hurry!" Draco, followed by Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore ran to the hospital wing. Dumbledore banged on Madam Pomfrey door.

"Poppy, come here quickly," said Dumbledore.

"What is it, headmaster?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. He her led to Hermione's bed.

Hermione had woken up when Dumbledore pounded on Madam Pomfrey's door. The weird thing was that she didn't scream in pain after she woken up.

"Doesn't it hurt?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"No," said Hermione. Draco's eyes flickered left to right. He was searching his mind for something.

"Realism Nightmarium," Draco muttered.

"What?" asked Harry.

"It's a curse. Dark Magic. I read it in one of my father's books. When hit by it, you'll start to have nightmares of yourself getting badly injured about a week after the hit. First, you have dream and you feel a sting. Then, it'll show a scar. Finally, you get the actual injury, but you can't feel it, unless you are sleeping." while Draco said this, Madam Pomfrey busied herself on Hermione. Draco turned to Hermione. "When did you start having these dreams?"

"A couple weeks ago," said Hermione. "About a week after the attack with Nott." She said slowly. "That must have been the curse he hit me with."

"It's a good thing I remember the antidote," said Madam Pomfrey.

"You've seen this before?" asked Dumbledore.

"Once; a while ago," said Madam Pomfrey. "It's a very rare spell. Not a lot of people even heard of it. It takes about an hour to brew. I need Professor Snape. I only know what's in it. He probably knows what to do."

"I'll go get him," said Draco. He ran out of the hospital wing, down to the dungeons, then into the Potions classroom and into Snape's office. Draco pounded on the door.

"Go away! It's 3:30 in the damn morning!" yelled Snape from inside.

"Professor Snape! It's an emergency!" yelled Draco. He heard angry steps toward the door. Then, angry groans and mutters under Snape's breath as he opened the door.

"What is it?" snapped Snape.

"Realism Nightmarium," said Draco. Snape grabbed his robe, got the ingredients, and ran with Draco to the hospital wing.

"Who?" asked Snape.

"Hermione," said Draco.

After an hour passes and the potion done, Hermione drank the really disgusting potion, but the Polyjuice Potion was far worse.

"She'll stay in here until tomorrow morning," said Madam Pomfrey. She ushered everyone out, told Hermione to go to sleep, and went to bed herself.

A/N: Ok, the title of this chapter is the curse Hermione got hit with in Another Attack. Its kinda crappy, so if you have a better one, please tell me! I really need help on that. If I like yours, then I'll credit you like down here or something.:)


	21. Draco's Hidden Talent

Nothing unusual happened during the next few weeks. Harry's scar hurt more frequently, meaning, as he says, that the time will come when Voldemort and Draco and Harry must duel to the death.

It was near the end of April when Hermione found out what Draco's talent was. She got up around midnight because she really had to go to the bathroom. When she opened her door, she heard music, muggle music.

"You never told me you played the guitar," said Hermione.

Draco looked up and blushed a little. "I was going to tell you."

"How long have you been playing?" asked Hermione. She settled herself next to him.

"Two years," said Draco. "It was hard though. I could only practice in the dead of night because of my father."

"How do you know muggle music?" asked Hermione.

"My father let me do as I pleased so I went to muggle London and bought some sheets," said Draco.

"What can you play?" asked Hermione.

"I can play almost anything if you give me the music," said Draco.

"Cool," said Hermione. "Do you sing?"

"No," said Draco.

"Oh," said Hermione. "Play me he first song you learned."

"Ok," said Draco. He started to strum his guitar and started to play Simple Plan I'd Do Anything. Hermione started to hum the song.

"You're very good," said Hermione after he finished.

"Come on, let's go back to bed," said Draco.

"Ok, good night," Hermione kissed his cheek, went to the bathroom, and went to bed. Draco picked up all his stuff and went to bed himself.

A/N: I know its short, but if you have any ideas for this chappie, post them in your review please:)


	22. The Final Meetings

Aragorn watched as Harry and Draco mastered plan A and B. He was very impressed on their improvements.

"Very good! Excellent," said Aragorn when they finished. "Well, I don't have anymore to teach you two. We are now almost all equal with what we can do with a sword." He put a hand on Harry's and Draco's shoulder. "So, you two don't have to come back, but we each have something to give you." His hand went into his pocket and pulled out two medallions. "With these, you can come and visit me without being stopped by the guards. All you have to do is show them." The medallions were silver and had Harry's name on one and Draco's name on the other. In the middle it had Gondor's coat of arms. They were on a silver chain. Legolas gave them green leaf (like the things on the cloaks in the movie). The veins on the leaf were gold. Gimli gave them swords made by his own kind. Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin gave them medaillons with their names and the Shire's coat of arms.

"Thanks you guys!" said Harry and Draco.

"Come on, let's go to my castle. We'll have a little party," said Aragon. They followed him to his castle and had a little party with food and music. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin sung a song from the Shire and Legolas sung a song from Mirkwood.

"Sorry I'm late," said a voice from a hall. Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione all turned to see who that familiar voice belonged to.

"Dumbledore!" they all cried.

"What-how did you get here?" asked Draco.

"You're not the only one with a portal Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbeldore.

"Welcome Dumbledore!" Aragorn came over and hugged Dumbledore. "How have you been?"

"Good, are yourself?" asked Dumbledore.

"Good, good," said Aragorn.

"How long have you two known each other?" asked Draco.

"About two years," said Aragorn.

"Oh," said Draco.

Everyone talked and laughed until Dumbledore looked at his 12 mooned watch.

"Midnight, we better go. These four have classes in the morning," said Dumbledore.

"Ok, goodnight," said Aragorn as they left.

When they got back to the common room, Dumbledore ordered them to go bed. He left to his office.

"Let me see your medallion," Hermione asked Draco at breakfast the next morning. Draco took out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"Draco, come here," said Snape. Draco looked up and went over to him.

"What is it, professor?" asked Draco. Snape lead him in the chamber behind the teacher's table.

"Have you told her yet?" asked Snape.

"No, but what does it matter?" asked Draco.

"She'll want to know," said Snape. "Be in her shoes. She doesn't know why you're part of that prophecy. Don't you think you'd be a little confused?"

"She hasn't questioned about it," said Draco.

"This is my final warning, tell her soon," said Snape. He swept out of the room. Draco followed.

"What was it this time?" asked Hermione.

"To tell me that I'm improving," said Draco.

"Oh," said Hermione. "Well, that's good."

"Yeah," said Draco.


	23. A Whole New World

Two nights later, around midnight, when everyone was asleep. Draco stunk into Hermione's room.

"Hermione, wake up. I have a surprise for you," said Draco.

"What? Can't it wait until the morning?" she said half-asleep.

"No, get up and get dressed with a coat," said Draco. "I'll be waiting by the fire." Ten minutes later, Hermione came out yawning.

"What is it that you woke me up in the middle of the night and get dressed?" asked Hermione.

"I'll tell you when we get outside," said Draco.

"Ok," yawned Hermione. She followed him outside. He turned to face her.

"I'm going to take you on a broomstick ride. I saw it on a movie once, but they used a magic carpet, not a broomstick," said Draco.

"How do you know what a movie is?" asked Hermione. They started to walk to the Slytherin locker room.

"Well, when I was about six, my mom used to let me go over to a muggle girl's house when my father was away. We always watched Aladdin," said Draco.

"Oh, ok," said Hermione.

"She was my first crush. That was until she moved," said Draco.

"That's so sweet," said Hermione. They finally got to the Slytherin locker room. "Your broom is in here?"

"I forgot it last time I was here. I wasn't aloud back in here," said Draco. "Thank God I put my own little password on my locker." He pulled out his Firebolt. He'd gotten it in the summer after his 5th year. It hovered a few feet off the ground, wanting Draco to get on. He slid onto the broom. "Come on, get on. Oh, wait, let me do something first. We need to put the

Disillusionment Charm on ourselves so we're not seen." He done Hermione first, then himself, then his broom. They both slid onto it. Draco kicked from the ground. Hermione started to hum the song, "A Whole New World" from the Disney movie, "Aladdin". Draco picked it up and started to sing. (Who would have imaged?)

I can show you the world 

_**Shining, shimmering, splendid  
**__**Tell me, princess, now when did  
**__**You last let your heart decide?  
**__**I can open your eyes  
**__**Take you wonder by wonder  
**__**Over, sideways and under  
**__**On a broomstick ride  
**__**A whole new world  
**__**A new fantastic point of view  
**__**No one to tell us no  
**__**Or where to go  
**__**Or say we're only dreaming  
**__**A whole new world  
**__**A dazzling place I never knew  
**__**But when I'm way up here  
**__**It's crystal clear  
**__**That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
**__**Now I'm in a whole new world with you  
**__**Unbelievable sights  
**__**Indescribable feeling  
**__**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
**__**Through an endless diamond sky  
**__**A whole new world  
**__**Don't you dare close your eyes  
**__**A hundred thousand things to see  
**__**Hold your breath - it gets better  
**__**I'm like a shooting star  
**__**I've come so far  
**__**I can't go back to where I used to be  
**__**A whole new world  
**__**Every turn a surprise  
**__**With new horizons to pursue  
**__**Every moment red-letter  
**__**I'll chase them anywhere  
**__**There's time to spare  
**__**Let me share this whole new world with you  
**__**A whole new world A whole new world  
**__**That's where we'll be That's where we'll be  
**__**A thrilling chase  
**__**A wondrous place  
**__**For you and me**_

Draco softly landed by the lake, took off the charm, and took Hermione's hands and looked into her eyes. He had to tell her something. She could tell. There was worry in his gray eyes.

"Draco, what's the matter?" asked Hermione.

"I need to tell you something," said Draco. He led her to a bench and they sat down.

"What?" asked Hermione. "What's wrong? Tell me. I'm always here for you."

Draco looked at the ground and thought about how he'd put this. He sighed. He knew he had to tell her now. "Well, my father was Voldemort's second hand man," Hermione nodded, Draco continued. "He was Voldemort's heir. The next one to take his place. Now that he's dead, I'm the next one up. I'm Voldemort's heir. I couldn't tell you because I was afraid?" said Draco.

"Afraid of what?" asked Hermione.

"Afraid of losing you. Afraid of you not being next to me when I need you the most," said Draco. His head dropped. His eyes afraid of meeting hers.

"Draco!" Hermione lifted his chin so she can see his eyes. "I'd never leave you! Oh Draco!" Hermione hugged him. He hugged her back. "Next time, I want to know."

"Ok," said Draco. _'She isn't leaving me! Thank God,'_ thought Draco.

"Come on, let's go back to the common room, it's cold," said Hermione.

"Ok," said Draco. He carried his broom over one should and they walked to the castle, hands locked. "Look at the moon. It's ringed with red. What do you think it means?"

Hermione looked up. "Love...or...war. Either there's love in the sir or blood has been spilt somewhere." She looked up at him. "What do you think it is?"

"It could be either these days," said Draco.

"Yeah," said Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I have no clue what I was on when I wrote this chapter…..this is one of my stupidest chapters I have ever written. I am ashamed to put it up, but I have to….-.- 


	24. NEWTs

Hermione was sitting at her desk, writing something out on 4x6 index cards.

"What is she doing?" whispered Draco.

"Probably planning our study schedules. N.E.W.Ts are around the corner," whispered Harry.

"Study schedules?" whispered Draco.

"Yeah, you'll see when she's done color coding them," whispered Ron.

Ten minutes later, Hermione got up and pronounced that she was done with their study schedules. She gave each of them a card.

Mondays - Defense Against the Dark Arts - two hours

Tuesdays - Transfiguration - two hours

Wednesdays - Charms - two hours

Thursdays - Potions - two hours

Fridays - all for one hour each

Saturdays - free

Sundays - all for one hour each

"By the way, Draco, what are you going to do after Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"An auror," Draco mumbled

"A what?" asked Harry.

"An auror," said Draco.

"You, a Malfoy, an auror? Unbelievable," said Ron.

"Well, believe it. I hate the way the death-eaters act. It's wrong. I never liked it, but I'd never disobey my father," said Draco.

"Oh," said Ron.

"Well, at least you'll pass Potions," said Harry.

"And you'll pass Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Draco.

"Everyone is going to pass everything," said Hermione. "I'll make sure of that." She smiled. "Studying will start tonight."

After dinner, they studied Defense Against the Dark Arts for two hours. For the first hour and a half, they read as much as they could from the book and from their notes. Then for the last thirty minutes, they quizzed each other. After that, they did their homework.

As if someone made the time go faster, it was time for N.E.W.Ts. All the seventh and fifth years (O.W.Ls) were stuck inside their common rooms, doing last minute studying. Before they knew it, they were in their first exam, Defense Against the Dark Arts. All the seventh years that were taking DADA were in the Great Hall on separate desks. Once all the tests were handed out, the test began. They were given an hour and a half for the written test. Then, when they were done, they had to go out and experience different things. That was the only test Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ron had that day. The good thing was that they only had four tests on four different days.

After the test, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Harry went to rest by the lake. Hermione, as usual, was going over the test.

The next day they had Charms in the afternoon, so they had all morning to study for it. Soon enough, they were sitting in the Great Hall, in their own little desks. The first hour and a half was a written part. The 2nd part was to see if you can do all the things you should know.

Then they had Transfiguration in the morning the next day. The first hour and a half was the written test. In the second part, they had to transfigure things into something else.

"Snape is going to fail me tomorrow," Harry said after their test.

"Maybe Dumbledore will talk to him, That's probably what he did to get you to pass O.W.Ls," said Hermione.

"He only hates me because I'm James' son," said Harry.

"There's other things too, mate," said Ron.

"I know, but that's why he hated me at the beginning," said Harry.

They had Potions in the afternoon the next day. Harry used all his time to study it. They headed for the Great Hall and took a seat. Once everyone sat down, the test were given out. The first hour and a half was the written part. Then they had to make a potion. After Harry was done with the potion, he brought up his test and the vial of his potion to Snape at the same time as Hermione. He looked at her vial. It was the same as his. He sighed a relieve.

"How did you think you did?" Hermione asked when they got out of the Great Hall.

"Umm... good I guess. Our potions were the same color," said Harry. "You?"

"I think I did good," said Hermione.

"Good," said Harry.

After Draco and Ron came out, they went to sit by the lake. Harry, for the first time, he was going through his test with Hermione.

"Well, you only missed a couple," said Hermione, "and you did do your Draught of the Living Dead right. I don't see why you'd fail."

"Good," said Harry. He sat down at the edge of the lake


	25. He's Coming Soon

That night, they were all talking in their common room. One by one, they fell asleep in their chairs. Harry had another one of his dreams. He was Voldemort's snake. Voldemort and the snake were hissing to each other. They were talking about the day would come soon when they killed Harry Potter. Then, Voldemort pulled out a sword. Salazar Slytherin's sword.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Ron said shaking him. Harry was soaked in sweat. "You were hissing in your sleep."

"Harry, what did you say?" asked Hermione.

"Voldmort's coming soon. I don't know when, but soon. He's using a sword. We have to tell Dumbledore," said Harry. He jumped out of the chair and ran to the portrait that led to Dumbledore's office.

"But, it was only a dream," Draco said to Hermione.

"Most of his dreams aren't dreams," said Hermione.

"Ok...," said Draco.

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore!" yelled Harry.

"What is it Mr. Potter?" asked a very roused Dumbledore.

"Voldemort's coming soon. I don't know when, but soon," said Harry. "I dreamt it. Everyone need to go home as soon as possible."

"Of course. I'll send word to all the parents tomorrow, and the students will leave the day after tomorrow. Except you four," said Dumbledore. He went over to one of his shelves and picked up a purple velvet pouch. He opened it and pulled out some Floo Powder. He lit the fireplace and threw some Floo Powder into it. He stuck his head in for a minute and came out. A minute later, McGonagall came out of the fireplace. Then, Dumbledore did it s second time and out Snape came.

"What is it Dumbledore?" asked the two teachers. Then, they looked at the four students then back at Dumbledore.

"Voldemort's going to come soon. We don't know when, but soon. We have to send the students? home. We need to send word to all the parents. Except these four. They will stay," said Dumbledore. Then he stuck his head in the fire and came back. Fudge stepped in.

"What is it?" asked Fudge.

"Voldemort's going to come soon. I want all Aurors here if possible," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, yes, of course," said Fudge.

"Thank you for believing us this time," said Dumbledore.

"After three years ago, he came back, anything's possible now," said Fudge.

"When are the students going home?"

"Tomorrow. I'm sending letters to the parents now," said Dumbledore.

"Ok, I'll send as much Aurors as possible when all the students go home," said Fudge.

"Snape, McGonagall, go tell your students what's happened," said Dumbledore. They nodded and left. Dumbledore went into the fire again and came out and then went in again. He told the other heads to tell their students.

The next morning at breakfast, Dumbledore stood up, "As you all know, you'll have to go home tomorrow. It is only for your safety. So, tonight, we'll have a big feast and pretend it's actually the last day of the term. I want you all to pack as soon as possible. The train will come around 11:00 am." Dumbledore sat down. The Hall filled with angry buzzes.

"I'm really going to miss it here," said Hermione.

"But, you're not leaving tomorrow, are you?" asked Draco.

"Of course not, but when we do. This was the first time I ever had real friends," said Hermione. Draco looked at her. "Don't get me wrong, I had friends, but I'd scare them off when I did something weird. Then I found out I was a witch."

"Oh," said Draco.

Dumbledore had sent a letter to Ron parents' that only Ginny would be going home early, not Ron. He told them why and they sent a letter back tat they understood.

"You be careful Ron," Ginny said the next morning at 10:30.

"I will be ok. I'll be coming home soon. Tell mum and dad that," said Ron. Ginny hugged him and cried. He hugged her back. "I promise, now go." She let go of him and got on the train. They all waved to the students that were leaving.

"Hey! Why are you staying?" yelled someone out a window as the train started to leave.

"We have to save the world!" all four of them yelled. The boy shook his head and went back into the compartment.


	26. The Malfoy Manor and Jokes

"Do you think he believed us?" asked Ron.

"Nope, but we were telling the truth," said Hermione. Everyone nodded.

"Ah, there you are," said Dumbledore. "We need a way for you to warn me, the staff, and the aurors when Voldemort comes."

"Yeah," said Draco.

"I know what we can do," said Hermione. "Harry, Ron, remember those coins we had in our fifth year?" They nodded. "We can use those. It'll only take a day to make with help. They'll burn when Harry knows when Voldemorts's coming, and we'll know his here because of my Evil Detector Orb."

"Great get started on that as soon as possible. Give them to me, and I'll hand them out," said Dumbledore.

"How many aurors are coming?" asked Hermione.

"Just make 104," said Dumbledore.

"But, I don't have that many galleons," said Hermione.

"I still have mine," said Harry. "I never took it out of my trunk."

"That's good because yours was the hardest to make," said Hermione.

"Here, here's 25 galleons," said Dumbledore. He handed Hermione a little pouch.

"I have a bunch of galleons at my manor. If you let us, we can apparate from Hogsmead to my house, we can be back in less than an hour," said Draco.

"Ok, do that and come right back," said Dumbledore.

"Ok," said Draco. They all turned and left.

"Do you have more than 75 galleons in your manor?" asked Harry as the walked to Hogsmead.

"Yeah," said Draco.

"Why? Don't you have a vault in Gringotts?" asked Ron.

"Of course, the money in my manor was my father's money that he kept in his room," said Draco. "He thought no one knew it was there, but I saw him in there and put money in the floorboard. I used to take a galleon a day."

"Oh," said Ron. For the rest of the way to Hogsmead they walked in silence. With a crack, they apparated to the Malfoy Manor. They appeared right outside a huge green manor. "Wow." was all that Harry, Ron, and Hermione could say.

"Well, come on, we don't have all day," said Draco. He led the way into his manor. Every doorknob was a snake's head. Almost everywhere you turned, there was a snake. There was many doors along the halls. Draco's father's room was on the third floor.

"I take it your father like snakes," said Ron.

"Yeah, but he used to it. Your best friend might live here soon," said Draco. Harry and Ron stopped dead in their tracks. Hermione was in the bathroom, so she didn't hear him.

"What?" they both said. Ron was clearly louder.

"You won't - even if you did, you wouldn't live here would you? I mean, it's all full of Dark Magic stuff," said Harry.

Draco started to walk backward so he could see them. Draco winked, turned around, and laughed hard. "I can't believe you fell for it!" Draco was laughing so hard, he had to lean on the wall, so he would fall over.

"What's so funny?" asked Hermione.

"I told them the joke. It was so funny," laughed Draco. "The one about you moving in here with me."

"Oh my God! You two are so funny!" laughed Hermione.

"Oh, here's the coins, I'll get 82 just in case we need more," said Draco. "Let's go."

"We're here Dumbledore!" Hermione said when they got into his office.

"Good, I was about to send aurors," said Dumbledore. "Well, I suppose you should get that done, I need to talk to the staff. Good day." The four walked out of the office and into their common room. Hermione showed all of them what to do with the coins. They each did 25 and the one who finished with theirs, could start on the extra coins. About two hours later, all the coins. Hermione gave one to Draco, Ron, and herself and put the rest in a bad. They gave them to Dumbledore and went down to the kitchens. On the way there, Hermione and Draco kept whispering and laughing to each other.

"So, Hermione, what are we going to name our kid?" asked Draco. Ron and Harry coughed in their ice cream.

"Hmm... if it's a boy, Draco, and if it's a girl, Thalia," said Hermione.

"What!" said Ron and Harry. Ron was clearly louder again.

"Our kid. Didn't you hear us getting our freak on last week?" Draco did some sort of humping motion in his chair.

"Dude," Harry got up and turned around. "I don't want to hear about your freak." Draco and Hermione started to laugh.

Ron looked at Draco then Hermione. "You guys suck! That is that last time you get us like that!" Him and Harry tackled Hermione and started to tickle her.

"No! Quit! Stop!" Hermione laughed. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry!" She was still laughing. "Draco! You should be helping me!"

"Why? When is the last time you three did some 'best friend' bonding?" laughed Draco.

"We've never did anything like this," laughed Hermione.

"Ok, break it up. She's my girlfriend, not any of yours," laughed Draco.


	27. The Time Has Come

A week flew away and nothing happened. Then the day they all dreaded came. They were all in the common room when it happened. Harry had told a funny joke. They were all laughing harder than needed because they were eating a lot of candy so they were hyper. Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were on the floor rolling with laughter. Then, Harry screamed. His eyes swelled up with tears. He clutched his forehead. It felt like his head might spilt. It hadn't felt like it did since his fifth year in the Department of Mysteries. Every stopped laughing and looked at him. Hermione got up and ran to her room. She came back with her orb. It was as black as black can be. Harry's hand dove into his pocket and pulled out his coin. He set it for that day's date, so it would burn now. Harry and Draco grabbed their swords and they all raced out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore was already down there.

"He's somewhere in the castle. Chamber of Secrets most likely," said Harry. Every minute passed and Harry's scar hurt more and more, but he had to ignore it. "Draco, let me tire him out. He doesn't know you share a prophecy too. Only when I'm down, you come in. It's the only way we can do this. Besides, he look my parents away. He practically took my life away. I have to tire him."

"Your right," said Draco. "You get him tired. I'll come in if you're down, then we can attack. I'll come from behind so he doesn't see me. I'll nod and we both run towards him."

"Ok," said Harry. All of a sudden, Harry was being pulled to the ground by Draco. A stream of red missed them by inches.

"Harry Potter, been awhile hasn't it?" said a cold, evil voice.

"Voldemort," breathed Harry. "It has been awhile. Good thing too. You see, after our encounter at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I realized I couldn't kill you with magic, so," he unsheathed his sword, "I decided to use this." Harry put his sword in front of him to show Godric Gryffindor's name.

"Looks like we think the same way," Voldemort unsheathed his sword too. It was Salazar Slytherin's sword.

"I will never think as you do," said Harry.

"You would if you went into Slytherin," said Voldemort.

"No I wouldn't," snapped Harry.

"NOT all Slytherin's are on your side," snapped Draco.

"I'll deal with you later," hissed Voldemort. He turned to Harry. "You may have won many battles, Harry Potter, but you will not win this war."

"That's what you think," said Harry.

As soon as Voldemort charged at Harry, the death-eaters charged at Draco, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, the aurors, and the staff. The Second War had now officially begun.

At first, they were blocking each other's attacks. "Why don't you give in? You're not going to win," Voldemort said when their swords crossed and they were face to face.

Harry pushed away. "I'm not going to quit. I won't stop until you're dead."

"Or until you're dead," said Voldemort. "Argh!" Harry slashed him in his arm. "Caught me off guard, didn't you? Well, that won't happen again."

"We'll see about that," said Harry.

Then, Harry started to get tired, and he was very sore. Voldemort slashed his arms and chest. Voldemort was clearly stronger. Harry only got him twice.

Harry was using his sword for support. He was sweating and aching. Voldemort slashed him in the chest again. He'll have an X shaped scar on his chest for life. Just like his lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"Let's send your pain now," hissed Voldemort. Harry didn't say anything. "Foolish, both of them. Your parents were stupid. Especially your father. He thought he could block Avada Kedavra. Foolish, and you'll end up the same way he and your mother did."

"They were not foolish or stupid!" yelled Harry.

"Yes they were," hissed Voldemort.

"No!" yelled Harry.

"Avada Kadavra!" yelled Voldemort. He had grabbed his wand, forgetting that he couldn't kill Harry with it.

'No!' Harry thought. 'I can't die. He can't win.' Harry closed his eyes and held up the sword in front of him.

"NO!" Draco, Ron, and Hermione screamed. A moment later, Harry opened his eyes. He was still alive! He looked down. There was a pile of ashes at his feet. An ugly bird's head poked out.

"Thanks Fawkes," muttered Harry.

"Stupid bird," hissed Voldemort.

Harry and Draco looked at each other and nodded. "The time has come," Harry said before him and Draco charges. Voldemort looked back and saw Draco running at him. Voldemort's eyes got bigger as Draco came nearer. Voldemort screamed. Harry saw the tip of Draco's sword and Draco saw the tip of Harry's sword when they stabbed Voldemort.

"My own heir," was Voldemort's last words before he died. All the death-eaters tried to escape, but the aurors guarded all the doors that led out of the Great Hall.

"We did it," whispered Harry before he passed out.

"We need to get him to the healers, that just arrives ten minutes ago, they're in the hospital wing," said Hermione. "He's already lost a lot of blood."

"Ok," Draco conjured a stretcher and lifted him up on it. Hermione moved him into the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey! Someone!" Hermione said when she got into the hospital wing.

"Shh!" snapped Madam Pomfrey. "Patients are sleeping!"

"Sorry," said Hermione. "But, here's Harry."

"He isn't dead, is he?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"No! He passed out, but he lost a lot of blood," said Hermione.

"Oh, does this mean," Madam Pomfrey set Harry on an open bed, "that You-Know-Who is dead?"

"Yes, Harry and Draco finished him off for good this time," said Hermione.

"Where's Mr. Malfoy?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"He's not injured," said Hermione.

"Ok," said Madam Pomfrey. "Would you take off his shirt? I have to go get some supplies. He might not have passed out. You-Know-Who could of put a potion on his sword."

"I hope not," said Hermione.

"Just the shirt, not the pants," said Madam Pomfrey.

"I know," said Hermione,. When Hermione had taken off his robe and his shirt, there was a huge cross-shaped cut that went across his white chest.

"He did a great job," said Dumbledore from behind Hermione.

"He did, so did Draco," said Hermione.

"Harry will have that scar forever," said Dumbledore.

"You're not going to remove it? I know you can. I read it somewhere," said Hermione.

"No, it's going to stay. I think a scar should stay, not magically removed," said Dumbledore.

"Oh," said Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey shooed them out and closed the curtains. Five minutes later, Draco came in. On his chest, there was a huge red + shape.

"Oh my God! Draco? What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore, we need you out here now," said an auror. Dumbledore got up and left.

"Well? What happened?" asked Hermione.

"One of the death-eaters gave some of his life to Voldemort. Voldemort woke up and got me twice. I saw him, but I had no sword. Five seconds later he died for real," explained Draco. He winced.

"Draco, you need a healer," said Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey emerged from the curtain. "No poison. Dumbledore requested that I leave the scar, so I did." She looked at Draco. "Dear boy, come here." Draco got up.

"I want you to leave the scar too," said Draco. "Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted it to be removed."

"Ok," said Madam Pomfrey. "Miss Granger, they'll be here overnight. You can stay or go to your common room."

"I'll stay," said Hermione.

"Ok," said Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione fell asleep on two chairs (her legs went over the armrest and onto the second chair) between Harry's and Draco's bed. Ron came in and told her he was helping the clean up of the Great Hall and then left.

The nest morning, Ron came in with four pieces of toast. One for him, one for Hermione, one for Draco and one for Harry when they woke up.

Harry winced when he tried to get up. Draco did a little, but not as much as Harry did.

"Are you two feeling alright?" asked Hermione.

"Not really," said Harry.

"I'll live," said Draco.

"Dumbledore requested that you two keep the scar," said Hermione.

Harry looked at his chest. "I am to keep another scar from Voldemort?"

"Dumbledore doesn't believe in magically removing scars," said Hermione.

"Hermione, can you go to my room and get a green shirt?" asked Draco.

"Yeah," said Hermione. She left.

"Can you believe it's over? I mean for real this time," said Ron.

"Let's hope he doesn't come back somehow," said Harry.

"He won't. We came through with the prophecy," said Draco. They were silent for a couple minutes.

Ron decided to break the silence. "Tomorrow's the burning ceremony."

"What's that?" asked Hermione. She came back with Draco's shirt.

"We're going to burn Voldemort's body," said Dumbledore from behind them.

"Oh," said Hermione.

"Does Fudge wants us to go?" asked Harry.

"He does want you to go. At least Draco and Harry. You two don't have to go," Dumbledore nodded at Hermione and Ron.

"We're going too," said Hermione.

"Ok," said Dumbledore.


	28. The Burning Ceremony

The next morning, Draco and Harry winced as they tried to sit up. They were still in the hospital wing. They headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. The ceremony would be at noon.

"Are you two sure you want to go?" asked Harry.

"Yes, we are. We're going with you two," said Hermione.

"Don't worry about us mate," said Ron.

"Ok," said Harry.

"Doesn't look like a battle was here," Ron said looking around.

"You guys did a great job in the clean-up," said Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ron.

At 11:45, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore headed to Hogsmead to apparate to the ceremony. It was located in the middle of nowhere in a huge building. The building was spelled against muggle just in case.

"Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore said to the guard.

"Yes, you five get the front," said the guard. He showed them their spot and went back to the door.

Once the hall was full with people's relatives and people he harmed, they laid Voldemort's body on top of hay. Then, they lit it and watched. Within minutes, they body was burning. The room smelt of burning flesh. A lot of people had to leave. Hermione got up and ran out because of the smelled so bad. Soon after Ron got up and left. Harry and Draco wanted to watch their foe burn to a crisp. No matter the smell. They wanted to watch the person that tormented both of them burn. Draco, because of his father. If it wasn't for Voldemort, Draco would probably have had a loving mother and father. Harry, because he would have grown up with his parents at his side.

After Voldemort's body was fully burned, Dumbledore stood up. "We shall never again live like we did when Voldemort was strong. Never again will we be afraid to let our kids play outside. Never again will we live in fear. I would like to congratulate Harry Potter ad Draco Malfoy for the defeat of Voldemort." Harry and Draco stood up. Everyone started to clap. Hermione and Ron came back and clapped too.


	29. Parents, Good News, and Houses

Everywhere Harry and Draco went, after they left Hogwarts two weeks ago, they were congratulated by a lot of different people. As soon as Harry got back to the Dursley's, he was looking for a nice house. He wasn't going to live there any longer than he had to. Draco looked around his manor. He decided to sell his manor and live somewhere smaller. Ron wanted to move out, but he knew he was to poor to afford anything. Hermione went home to find her parents home and safe.

The next day, Hermione came back with Draco. "I'm home!" she yelled when she stepped inside the house.

"How was your day?" her mother called from the kitchen.

"Great. I want you two to meet someone special." Hermione walked into the kitchen. Her mother was cooking ham and her father was reading the paper at the table. "Mum, dad, this is Draco Malfoy. He's my boyfriend."

"Isn't he the one that you liked, but he called you a lot of nasty names?" asked her father.

"Yes, but he didn't mean it," said Hermione. "He liked me too."

"I was afraid of my father," said Draco.

"Well, its nice to meet you," said Mrs. Granger.

"And you," Draco breathed in, "I've never smelt anything so good."

"He's a keeper," Mrs. Granger winked at Hermione.

"Mum!" blushed Hermione. Draco sniggered.

"If you ever hurt my daughter, I will..." he whispered into Draco's ear. Draco's eyes widened. Hermione and her mother ducked to hide their grins.

"Don't worry Mr. Granger. I'd never hurt her in any way possible. In fact," Draco pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. He slipped it on Hermione's finger.

"Yes, I will marry you Draco Malfoy," said Hermione. "But, Draco, we're so young."

"That's why we're going to wait a year or two," said Draco.

"Ok," said Hermione. She kissed him.

"My baby girl is growing up way to fast!" cried Mrs. Granger. She hugged Hermione and then Draco. Her father hugged her and shook hands with Draco.

"Can we go to the Weasleys'? I have something to give them," said Draco.

"What are you going to give them?" asked Hermione.

"The money I got from my manor. I sold it," said Draco.

"That's great! But, Mrs. Weasley won't take it," said Hermione.

"Then, I'll leave it," said Draco. "I don't need it. I have my own vault already, and it's full."

"Ok," said Hermione. They apparated to Ron's house. They ended up in his room. Ron was feeding Pig when they popped in which made him jump. "Sorry Ron. Didn't mean to end up here."

"Its o-" he stopped. He noticed the ring on Hermione's left hand and looked at it. His jaw dropped. "You asked her to marry you? But you're so young."

"We're waiting a year or two," said Hermione.

"Where's your mum?" asked Draco.

"In the kitchen. Why?" asked Ron.

"I have something to give her, that's all," said Draco.

Ron led the way down stairs to the kitchen. Mr. Weasley was sitting on the table reading the Daily Prophet. "Hey mum," said Ron.

"Yes, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I have something for your family," said Draco. Mr. Weasley looked up.

"Ah, Draco Malfoy, congratulations," said Mr. Weasley.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," said Draco.

"What happened to him," Mr. Weasley muttered to Ron.

"Hermione happened," Ron muttered back. Hermione blushed.

"What is it, Draco?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"You see, I decided to sell the Malfoy Manor," Draco dug in his pocket and took out a key. "I know you don't want the money, but I'm giving it to you anyway." He put the key on the table. "I'm not taking the key with me, so if you don't want it, give it away."

"Why are you giving it to us?" asked Ron.

"Well, I don't need it, Hermione doesn't need it, Harry doesn't need it, and not to be rude, but you guys need it. You people deserve it anyway," said Draco.

"Have you anywhere to live yet?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I found a house yesterday," said Draco.

"Are you sure you can adjust to not having a house-elf and not having a big house?" asked Hermione.

"I'll manage," said Draco.

"Oh Hermione!" gasped Mrs. Weasley. She took Hermione's left hand. "Well, soon to be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy, I presume." Hermione blushed.

"Yep," said Hermione.

"When?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"In about a year or two," said Hermione.

"That's good that you're waiting. You two are much to young," said Mr. Weasley.

"Come on Draco, we still need to tell Harry," said Hermione. "Well, bye everyone." Her and Draco apparated to Harry's room in the Dursley's house.

"Har- are you moving?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I found a nice little house two day's ago," said Harry.

"Did Dumbledore give you permission?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, before we left Hogwarts," said Harry. "I'm so glad I can finally move." He noticed the ring on her left hand. "Hermione! Draco!" Harry punched Draco's shoulder in a nice, but painful way. Draco rubbed his arm and glared at Harry

"Yes, I'm soon to be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy," said Hermione. Harry gathered her up in a hug.

"When?" asked Harry.

"In about a year or two," said Draco.

Harry's door opened and in came a huge, beefy man. "How in bloody hell did they get in here?"

"Is this the guy you hate?" muttered Draco. Harry nodded. "We apparated," crack, he popped behind him, "like this." Vernon jumped and turned around.

"More of your dirty kind? Get them out! OUT!" growled Vernon, face turning purple.

Draco popped in front of him; "We'll leave when we feel like it."

"You'll be sorry, boy," growled Vernon at Harry.

"Sure," said Harry. "I'm leaving anyway."

"Good. One less mouth to feed!" growled Vernon.

"Like you even fed him anyway," said Hermione.

"The sooner you leave, the better," growled Vernon. "It was better when your filthy parents died, that is, until you had to show up at our doorstep."

Harry anger raged. Suddenly the mirror in his wardrobe shattered, making Hermione and Draco jumped. Vernon stormed out in a hurry.

"The only other person that can do stuff with their mind in Dumbledore," said Hermione. "You never told me or Ron that."

"It only happens when I'm really pissed," said Harry. "Mostly when someone talks bad about my parents. Well, anyway, help me apparate to my new house. It came furnished, so I didn't need to worry about that." He told them where he lived and they each took a box and apparated to his new home.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't do that at school," said Hermione. Harry laughed.

When Draco popped in front of Harry's house. He lived in a wizard neighborhood. Draco nearly dropped the box.

"What's up Draco?" asked Hermione.

"I live right there!" Draco pointed to the house next to Harry's.

Back at the Burrow, Ron's mum told him he could buy a new house with some of the money Draco gave them. His mum had been looking through the Daily Prophet for a new house for Ron. She showed him the one she chose and he liked it. Within two hours, he was packing.

Crack! Ron popped in front of his new home. He opened it and went inside. It was prefect, not to small, and not to big. After he'd gotten all his things in his house, he decided to go for a walk.

"Hey Ron!" said Hermione.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" asked Ron.

"I live there," Harry pointed to his house.

"And I live there," Draco pointed to the one next to it.

"Looks like we all will be friends forever," said Hermione.


	30. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and only J.K. Rowling. I merely borrowed them for the sake of this fanfic which I hoped you all have enjoyed.**

**I do not own Kiss Me by Sixth Pence None the Richer.**

**I do not own This Kiss by Faith Hill.**

**

* * *

**

**I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. This is listed from the most reviewed to the least. But everyone will be on here, so don't worry.**

**Skittles713 with 29 reviews! WOW you go gurl!**

**JewelBlossom with 5 reviews**

**Bellanatty with 2 reviews**

**Noxon1 with 2 reviews**

**XoKaSsIeox with 2 reviews**

**Firefly2 with 1 review**

**Hufflepuffgirl88 with 1 review**

**JJ with 1 review**

**Mione Potter56 with 1 review**

**My-Chemical-Romance-Fan with 1 review**

**My Chemical Romance Fan For Live with 1 review**

**Shuggrholic with 1 review**

**Draco2hot4me with 1 review**


End file.
